In the Past, In the Future
by Danielle218
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Buffy and Angel are meant to be in past, present in future... but what does happen in the future?
1. Part 1

"Lady Elizabeth, you are wanted in the chamber," Alice, the servant said.  
  
"Thank You, Alice," Elizabeth said.  
  
She walked down the long hall to her mothers chambers. As she was about to knock she heard voices coming from the room.  
  
"She is to marry and that is the end!" She heard her father yell.  
  
To marry? Who will be married? She wondered. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for permeation to enter.  
  
"Enter,"  
  
She walked into hesitantly inside the room.  
  
"Good evening Father," Elizabeth said sweetly towards her father.  
  
"Beth sweetie seat down. We need to talk to you," her mother said.  
  
But by the sweet tone that her mother was using she knew that something was going on that she didn't agree with. Elizabeth sat on the couch looking at her parents.  
  
"Elizabeth, we have arranged for you to be married," her father said in a business like tone.  
  
Like his daughter getting married was a thing that happened everyday. She sat there starring. She kept thinking, why? What? When? How? But the only thing that came out of her mouth was...  
  
"Who?" With wide eyes, like she was about to cry.  
  
"Sire Liam O'Connor."  
  
At the words of her future husband she blushed. Future husband...  
  
"I know this is very forth coming but Liam has a very wealthy life. He will be coming to London tomorrow night for dinner," her father continued.  
  
She looked at her father, "WH-where is he from?" She questioned, her eyes getting wider at the second.  
  
"Ireland. You will be married in four month prier to now." Elizabeth's father said as he tied his boots.  
  
"But father... four months?" Elizabeth whined.  
  
"You will do as you are told, Elizabeth," her father said in a firm voice.  
  
"Mother," Elizabeth said, facing her mother with a pleading look.  
  
"Sorry, Beth. But Liam is a very, nice handsome man. I'm sure you'll be very found of him," Her mother said with her own look, Don't-Mess- With- Your- Father-There-Is-Nothing-You-Can-Do.  
  
"Fine," Elizabeth huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth that this is so forthcoming. But the O'Connor's our very well-off people. They our good friends of ours and you'll meet Liam at the ball," her father said gently.  
  
"But father you said dinner not a ball," Elizabeth complained.  
  
A ball. There couldn't be a ball. She would need a dress and her hair done. There wouldn't be enough time.  
  
"Only a few people will be attending. The Harris's, Rosenberg's, Giles's, Osborne's, and a few of the O'Connor's friends," her father once more replied.  
  
"But father, I still have to have a dress. I do not have a gown," She said.  
  
Elizabeth hoped to convince her father to give her little more time to get ready for the information she had just received. Also so I can look good for my fiancé, she reminded herself. She wanted to look drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Then wear one you have already used," He commanded.  
  
"But father-" she tried to argue.  
  
"No buts Elizabeth. Now leave and if you need start getting ready, do it now!" And with that he opened the door and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Liam, welcome to London," Liam's father said sternly.  
  
"London. And we are in London again why Father?" Liam asked dully.  
  
Why he was asking he had no idea. Getting engaged to a girl named Elizabeth. Yes, he thought, pretty name. But the last thing on earth he wanted to do was get engaged to marry to some snobby women who all she thought about is her looks and money.  
  
"To meet your fiancé, Elizabeth Summers," his father said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Liam said.  
  
Liam was smiling inside his head because he knew he was bothering his father with his silly questions. His father looked at him for a split second then looked at the crowd.  
  
"Your mother and friends will arrive on the next boat so we can talk to Elizabeth father, Hank Summers," Liam's father said, motioning Liam to follow him.  
  
"And I have to marry this Elizabeth because...?" Liam asked looking expectedly at his father.  
  
"Because her family is wealthy which is gives our family much money. I have met Elizabeth and she is a very beautiful, kind, girl. And if you would like to know she is quite attractive," His father sated.  
  
Attractive, Liam thought, well if his father said this Elizabeth is attractive then she must be some a noble woman.  
  
"We will be attending the ball with him and Summer's and a few of their family friends. I have invited the O'Brien's, Chase's, Doyle's, Price's, Brinkle's, and Gunn's," his father said.  
  
"Well that's good. At least Frances and William will be there," Liam said as he looked around.  
  
"At the ball, Liam, you will spend time with Elizabeth and not Frances and William. You will give her a Claddagh ring and dance. You will speak with Frances and William for a short amount of time, otherwise spend time with Elizabeth. Have I made myself clear, Liam?" His father said. Liam looked at him and huffed. "Look there is Hank."  
  
Both Liam and Daniel walked over to an elderly looking man in his forties.  
  
"Hank it's been too long," Daniel stated.  
  
"Daniel," Hank said. They hugged and then both turned to Liam.  
  
"Hank this Liam. Liam this is Hank. Elizabeth's father," Daniel said.  
  
Liam bowed, "Nice to meet you, sir," Liam said polity. Giving his hand, he shook it.  
  
"Please do not call me sir. It makes me feel old. Call me Hank," Elizabeth's father said.  
  
"Yes, si- Hank," Liam said as they climbed into the wagon.  
  
"Where is your wife and daughter, Daniel?" Hank said polity to start conversation.  
  
"You know how Ilana and Katherine can take forever. They will be arriving on the next boat," Daniel said.  
  
"I will arrange a carriage to escort them back to the house. I would do it myself but there is work to be done before the ball. And I'm sure you, young man, will need the rest before you meet, Elizabeth," Hank said.  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence and then they arrived in front of a huge house. "Welcome to our home. Please make yourself at home," Hank started, "This is our main butler, Christopher. He will attend you to your rooms,"  
  
"Good day to you sirs," an old gray haired mean with wrinkles said.  
  
"Christopher, these two men our Daniel Thomas O'Connor and Liam Angelus O'Connor. Elizabeth's fiancé," he said proudly, "Well you please show them there rooms?" He said motioning with his hands the stairs. "Sorry, but I will not be seeing you till the ball. However, I suggest you get some sleep. It will definitely be a long night," Hank said the walked away.  
  
"This was please," Christopher said, as they followed him. "This is Hank's and Joyce's guest chambers, this is were and Daniel and his friends will be staying. Liam if you will follow me your room is in Elizabeth's wing."  
  
Liam waved at his father then went out of the chambers. Big house, he thought.  
  
"Um excuse me, Christopher, will I be meeting Elizabeth?" he said hesitantly.  
  
Even is he had known it was improper it he just couldn't be help but be anxious to meet this... Elizabeth.  
  
"No sir. She is in her mother's hall getting ready. You will only be seeing her at the ball. This is your room. Please enjoy your stay," He said opening the door to his room.  
  
Liam walked in and looked around it. It looked almost like his room in his house just a tiny bit smaller because this room was a guest room. It had a big king's size bed, a dresser, a desk and space to move around. So this was going to be his room for the next four months. Yippy do duh! 


	2. Part 2

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternity4ever218@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future?  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Elizabeth=Buffy, Liam=Angel I am using like um those kinds of names for the first like 8 parts then I will use Angel and Buffy so don't get confused. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
Part 2  
  
Buffy was in her mothers wing looking at her dress.  
  
"Mother, it can't just be a dress it has to be the dress. I mean... I do not know. Just a beauty of a dress," Elizabeth complained.  
  
"Beth, sweetie what about this dress?" her mother said as one of the maids held up a green sequence dress.  
  
Buffy shake her head, "No. Not green, blue or yellow. Something of likes the spring, maybe."  
  
"This one, miss," Alice said.  
  
It was blood red dress with black fringes around the middle.  
  
"Oh Lord, I love this one!" Elizabeth replied excited. Even though it was the complete opposite of what she had just said.  
  
"Try it on," her mother said to Elizabeth, as she toke the dress and went inside a different room.  
  
From the window she saw many people coming into the house. So those are all the people that will be attending the ball that I don't know, she thought. Then a thought hit her. One of those peoples is Liam! She looked out of the window again. None of men that were old enough to be Liam attracted her. But her father said he was an attractive young man. And then again it's her father's opinion.  
She looked at the mirror and looked down at her dress; she had to admit she looked quite good in it.  
  
"Well Liam hope you like it because you're stuck with it forever," She said to the mirror.  
  
***  
  
"So Liam," Jonathan Chase said at the ball this evening, "You're going to be meeting your fiancé. You never now she might be ugly as a duckling. You could have been off with our Cordelia over there."  
  
Ever word that Jonathan Chase said was dripping with jealousy. The Chase family always wanted Liam to be there son- in- law but Liam being Cordelia's best friend didn't even want to think about marring her and the Chases were always upset he let down there offer, still after so many years. But now he noticed that Cordelia had a sight of interest in his other best friend, Frances.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Elizabeth well look great," Liam replied to the jealous man.  
  
He walked away from him and towards his good friends, Frances and William. Frances was a short man with brown hair and Spike had a chestnut color hair with a nice figure.  
  
"Well look who it is! It's Liam, and he is going to get married," William said.  
  
"So how does it feel? You know no more girls?" Frances said winking at his best friend.  
  
"Not that I have a choice in it," Liam said dully.  
  
"Don't worry, lass, you will always can have lovers," William drawled.  
  
"Liam!" A girl's voice said.  
  
"Cordelia," He said hugging her.  
  
"Liam I haven't seen you in days," she said. "Heard you are getting yourself a wife. Finally."  
  
Liam smiled at her as she laughed, "What about yourself?" Liam asked, the girl with long brown hair and a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't know yet. Father was furious when you chose this girl you didn't even now over me," she giggled.  
  
"Well I have no idea how she looks like," Liam said.  
  
"See those people over there, mate. They are her friends, ask them," William said, pointing to a small group chatting happily.  
  
William, Frances, Liam and Cordelia walked over.  
  
"Excuse me," Cordelia said.  
  
The group looked up, "Hello," a cute looking redhead said.  
  
"Hello. I'm Liam," he said looking at the redhead.  
  
"Liam. You Elizabeth fiancé," the girl said excitedly. "She was so frightened you'd be horrible our something. But your not," she babbled.  
  
"Uh Thank you miss," he said, then looking at his friends for help.  
  
"No Willow will be fine," she said.  
  
"Willow, like the tree," Frances said to the girl named Willow, who glared at him.  
  
Suddenly the boy next to Willow pointed at the stairs, "Look," he said with an open mouth. William, Frances, Liam and Cordelia turned around. There stood the most beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair that looked like the sun. Her eyes green like the earth. Her dress long on her heels. She started to walk towards him, our group.  
  
"Wh-Who is that?" Liam asked, to stunned by her beauty to look away, but it was to late. The girl reached the crowd.  
  
"Willow, please introduce me to your friends," She said smiling. Liam felt his whole insides melt.  
  
"I don't know there names but this one right here is Liam," Willow said, then walked away friends in tow.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth," she said with laughter in her voice.  
  
God, she has the most beautiful voice, he thought. The it hit him. This is the lady you'll be marrying. He bowed polity.  
  
"I'm Liam," he said smiling.  
  
"Well..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well..." Liam said, "Do you care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.  
  
"I'd love to," She smiled and picked up her dress to dance.  
  
They walked on the dance floor. They felt the glares on them but ignored them.  
  
"I have not known you long but I dare say you look lovely tonight," he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver and smiled.  
  
"You look quite handsome yourself," she blushed.  
  
They moved around the dance floor like a pair of people on water. After the song was finished he walked her over to the side.  
  
"Would you care for something to drink?" he asked, politely, still holding her hand.  
  
"No thank you,"  
  
They stood there in a very uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Do you care to walk? It's a beautiful night tonight. Why waste." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
She is so cute, he thought. He pulled her hand and the walked out of the house.  
  
"So, please tell me about yourself?" he asked as the walked around the Summers gardens.  
  
"What's to tell? I like to be different. Not like everyone else. Of course I care on how I look. It is just not on my mind every second of the day. To you I might seem very forthcoming but I don't like to be so noble. If you understand," she chatted happily.  
  
"I' glad you're like that. I always wanted someone interesting not all noble," he laughed.  
  
"I'm glad I am marrying you," she blurted.  
  
At the statement her cheeks turned reasonably red. Liam was surprised by this statement but very glad. Very.  
  
"I'm glad I am marrying you," he said looking at her in the eye.  
  
He saw her eyes sparkle with delight and he hoped her eyes would always sparkle like that. As they looked at each other he noticed that her eyes were absorbing him. He moved down slowly, bringing her closer to him. He was about to touch her lips when he thought better of it. He turned around.  
  
"Nice night," he said, letting go of her and walked more into the garden.  
  
"Uh Excuse me but I think I'll go inside. It is quite chilly," she said from behind him.  
  
"I will walk you in," he said touching her hand, but she flinched.  
  
He tried not showing how much pain it hurt when she flinched but he couldn't stop but think how much this girl could affect him with one movement.  
  
"That's okay. I can do it myself,"  
  
She then walked off and Liam sat by the nearest tree and almost cried. 


	3. Part 3

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternity4ever218@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Elizabeth=Buffy, Liam=Angel I am using like um those kinds of names for the first 8 parts then I will use Angel and Buffy so don't get confused. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
Part 3  
  
As Buffy walked off she couldn't keep thoughts of what happened back there leave her head. Why did he stop kissing me? Why did he even lean in? Doe he not like me? Once she reached the door she didn't feel good enough to go back to the ball and Liam wasn't even following her so she just went into her room undressed and sat in her bed. What had she done wrong?  
  
***  
  
When Angel walked into the breakfast area, what he saw he didn't expect. Elizabeth. Sitting on some guys lap. Playing with his hair. Him playing with hers dress Whispering in her ear. She didn't even look up when he entered, she just kept giggling. He sat down then looked to his right. Frances and William were sitting there looking at the door. There stood a young blonde with ice blue eyes.  
  
"Darla," Liam snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
At those words it got everyone's attention in the room.  
  
"I was invited you fool. Why wouldn't I not be here for this very moment," She replied venom written all over her words. She came over to Liam and moved her hand over his chest and purred not so quietly. "If you even in the mood again, my room is in the guest chambers, South Hall."  
  
Then her hand landed on his cock. Liam didn't move and then Darla moved away.  
  
"Where is your Claddagh ring, sweetie?" Darla said taking Elizabeth's hand away from the man's she was sitting on. "Did Liam not give you one? Not adore you enough?" she snarled towards Liam's fiancé.  
  
"Darla. Get out!" Liam shouted grabbing her wrists. "Annoy me fine! But Elizabeth is a whole different story."  
  
He and Darla left the breakfast area, everyone starring after them. They heard the front door open and slam shut. Liam stalked back into the room fuming.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked gently towards Elizabeth.  
  
She got up from the man's lap, "You... slept with her?" Elizabeth yelled. He looked down guiltily.  
  
"Yes but-" he started but he didn't know what to say to make her understand why he did it. He didn't even know why he did it. She looked at him then left the room, the man following her. Liam slumped in his chair, "Why?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Don't worry, lad. She will come around," Frances said.  
  
"She hates me. God she hates me!" Liam kept saying over and over again.  
  
"She has really gotten to you hasn't?" William said gently.  
  
"Got to me! I met her less than a day ago. I think I am in love with her." he said stuffing his head in his hands.  
  
"Are you serious?" William yelled as Liam nodded his head.  
  
"I never thought I would say this by our Liam is in love."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know this really short but swear the next part is worth this shortness. Also tell me if you like it our not. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
He slept with a lady. He slept with a lady. Elizabeth kept thinking over and over. It was improper for a man or a lady to sleep with someone that you haven't married. Unless- she is a – Elizabeth heard footsteps up head, knowing they were Sir Riley Finn's. But she wanted to hide. Buffy turned around and walked down another corridor. Not that she didn't enjoy Riley's company, she did. She had to admit he was quite nice, but he was quite clingy. And he always talked about the future. She had a feeling that perfect blonde wife of his was her. And really she didn't want to become a Finn. Elizabeth Anne Finn. No, Elizabeth Anne O'Connor.  
Even after what he had done she just couldn't help but feel happy. He gave her a feeling she had never had before. And she was scared to admit, but... She never really believed in love at first sight, but now... God, she loved Liam and she only met him a night ago.  
She found herself in a room she had never been in before. Looking around she opened the lights and sat on the bed. Something about this room made her happy. Safe and content. She lay down and a familiar scent which filled her lungs as she feel asleep.  
  
***  
  
Liam opened the door with a bang and put his head against the door. In love, Liam Angelus O'Connor, the drunken nobody that slept with whores. God this girl he knew for less that twenty four hours really got to him. He heard a rustle from the bed and looked at it. There slept a blonde beauty scrounged up like a baby. But it wasn't any blonde; it was his blonde, Elizabeth. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She got up and looked around. Her eyes landed on him.  
  
"Liam," she said quietly. "I better go. I mean excuse me. I was drowsy..."  
  
She stopped when he pulled her towards him. He had no idea what he was doing just that he needed her close to him.  
  
"I think you should stay here and we should talk," he said pulling her closer.  
  
"Ok- Okay. So uh what do you want to talk about?" She said in a barely eligible voice.  
  
"Anything," he said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Okay, how about how you slept with a whore." She said angrily, suddenly all the old feelings coming back. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her onto him while sitting on the bed.  
  
"I was young. I didn't want to wait. To follow the rules. I won't lie to you, Elizabeth and say I won't say haven't slept around with other women, but with you... This is a different feeling for me. But I think I love you," he said, once again looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Her eyes watered up, "But we have only met a day ago."  
  
He didn't know why she was looking for excuse; all he knew was that he loved her. And he knew it was improper to be blunt like that but he couldn't help it. He loved her and he wasn't going to keep it hidden inside of him. Nobody was going to take that love he felt for her away.  
  
"I don't care how long I have known you. But you have taught me something. Love, Elizabeth, can happen to all of us. Even the pathetic, drunken men," he said, pulling her even closer to him then before.  
  
"I lo-love you too," Elizabeth said in tears, "I did not understand what I was feeling. But I do. So much,"  
  
"Me too, Elizabeth, more than life itself. Love you, so much. God, so much," he said hugging her.  
  
He pulled away and looked her directly her eye and brushed his lips against hers. He was very glad when she responded. He could tell this was a first for her, to kiss a man. But he didn't care. In the back of his mind she was the best kisser alive.  
He slides his tongue slowly into her mouth, giving her enough time to retreat. But she didn't. She welcomed it. He felt like when he was kissing her that that he was on top of the world.  
It felt like they could kiss forever. But air was a necessary so he could see her face again. He pulled away reluctantly and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she had a lazy, but happy smile playing against her lips. Liam smiled to himself. She is so beautiful when she is happy, he thought. She slowly looked into his eyes and his smile widened. He had never smiled that big in his life before.  
  
"Oh..." she whispered.  
  
He chuckled slightly at her confusion, "That was wonderful," he whispered, feeling the shivers go up and down his back. He looked back into her face and kissed her forehead lightly. "Walk with me, please..." he begged lightly.  
  
She only nodded, and stood up. He took her hand in his and walked there way towards the garden. They walked silently. They reached a nice bench in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Sit with me," he pleaded. She sat on the bench a few good feet away from Liam. "Why are you scared of me?" he asked in a quite voice. Maybe she was having second thoughts... Maybe she really doesn't love me... Maybe I was too forthcoming with kissing her and not being married.  
  
"Not scared. Just surprised." She said.  
  
Surprised? Is that a good or bad thing?  
  
"Uh. Okay," he said unsurely.  
  
At her answer and his reply he moved a bit away from her. He huffed slightly. Why did everything he wants to go right, goes wrong? He thought. He let out a sigh. So what should he do? He stared thinking of ways to win her back when...  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS KISSING ME!!!!!! Liam kept thinking over and over in his head. When he got over his shock, he leaned down so he kissed her more accurately so she was on lying on her back. They stayed that way for approximately three hours. Or what Liam thought was three hours. When Liam finally let go he looked down at her. She smiled slightly.  
  
"That was nice. Was it nice?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Very," he said.  
  
"Its dark out," she said as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"That's funny. When he we came out it was light."  
  
They lay that way for a while, just enjoying the company of each other.  
  
"I have something for you," he said quietly, taking out a pouch. Her eyes widened. He opened it and took out a ring. "This is an Irish wedding ring and engagement band. The things on it have a symbol. The crown represents loyalty, the wings represents friendship, and the heart... I think you may know. Wearing it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to somebody."  
  
He toke her ring and pointed it to her right hand. He looked up at her asking for permission to put the silver Claddagh ring on with the heart facing towards her. She nodded her head slightly and he softly slipped the ring on her. He looked at her smiling, glittering face and hugged her tightly. She toke the other ring from him and toke his big, beautiful, hands and slipped it on his hand, with the heart facing towards him. Like he would have it any other way, he thought. She let out a sob of delight and he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her lightly.  
  
"We should go inside. I do not want you to get a cold. Out in the darkness at this sort of weather. It is not healthy," he said in a somewhat business manner.  
  
She looked at him and was surprised at his voice, "Really?" She said in a slight sing song voice. He nodded and it was like he knew what was coming. "Well you're not going to tell me what to do. Even if it is very wrong of me to do so, I am not exactly your normal lady. Mr.- Suddenly- Business- Man-."  
  
After her sudden speech she got of his lap and at the lacking of weight he whimpered, "Where are you going?" he asked like a little boy who lost his present.  
  
"I am bit chilly," she replied with a grin.  
  
Liam groaned. My God this woman is annoying. But he loved her. That he did. He got up as he saw her retreating form leave the garden area. He ran towards her and picked her up. She yelled and he just laughed.  
  
"Liam Angelus O'Connor. Put me down this instant!" She yelled, but couldn't help the happiness in her voice.  
  
"Nope."  
  
He walked into the house holding her. Half the servants starred at them. All thinking the exact same thing. What is happing? It is so improper of them to do that. But Liam really didn't care less about what they thought.  
He cared her all the way towards her guest room and plopped her on her bed.  
  
"Sleep, my love. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered at her sleep eyes.  
  
He kissed her forehead gently. Oh, everything would end up right. Eventually. Even if it toke forever. 


	5. Part 5

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? SPOILER: There are some lines I toke out of Surprise. DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Elizabeth=Buffy, Liam=Angel I am using like um those kinds of names for the first 8 parts then I will use Angel and Buffy so don't get confused. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: My email got fucked up so I had to make a new one, so I lost all the people that gave me feedback. So please send all the your feedback to eternally218@yahoo.com  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay in the story, its just that school is has been drilling me insane so I will probably only post on the weekends and when I don't have school, or if I have Study Hall first period and not a lot of work I have to do. So don't think I am done because when you get to part 4 it may feel like it should be done when it isn't. I'm sure a lot of people will want it done there. Sorry, Danielle  
  
AN: Also something very sad is going to happen, not in this Part but like in Part 6 or 7. I was rereading it and I almost cried, but I swear it's a happy ending. When the angst part come up I swear I will warn you. But you might already figure it out by then.  
  
Part 5  
  
When Elizabeth woke up she looked around the room and yawned slightly. Stretching her arms, she remembered the last day and jumped out of her bed, panting slightly. Then blushing, remembering all the kisses they had shared the passing day. Then smiling gently at the silver ring on her right hand. He was such a gentlemen, so caring and kind... and loving. And he loved her! And she loves him. Oh, she defiantly loved him. She smiled more at the thought of him.  
She got out of the bed and smiled at the white lily on her bedside. Sweet, sweet gentlemen. She pulled the curtains out and looked out the window and out there was Liam riding a white horse, around the gardens. She toke the lily and ran downstairs towards the grounds. When she got to the stairs leading to the stable she stopped to look at Liam. He was wearing a white, silky shirt and black pants with socks that reached his knees. For what to be know as a drunken bastard, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
He turned around at the sound of footsteps and looked at her. His smile was radiant. Stunning and gorgeous. She smiled back at him and walked towards him. He got of his horse as she jumped slowly in his arms and he caught her in his arms, and slowly swung her around the colorful land. He kissed her and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. She smiled at him and they both knew everything was going to be okay. She replies that she loves him too and he beams at her words.  
  
*** Four Months Later ***  
  
She was the most gorgeous thing Liam had ever seen. In a long, silky dress, with white lace wrapped the edges, she was gorgeous. And she was walking towards him. He was the guy she loved. The one he was going to marry and stay faithful to and make love with for the rest of his life. Just at the thought of making love with his soon to be bride made him hard. They hadn't made love yet. Elizabeth said she wanted to wait. To be sure. Sure that's he was the thing he really wanted. "Because," she had said, "I do not want to wake up one morning pregnant and you decide I am not what you want." And she was so adorable trying to prove her point, even if the real reason was just nerves. But Liam didn't say anything. Stood quiet and reassured her that she was exactly what he wanted that he would wait all eternity for her, if that's what it toke. And she burst into tears and hugged him. But now, today their wedding day, and he was about to say his vows to the only woman he ever loved. Who was at the moment walking down towards him. Ready to give her devotion to him. Her loyalty and respect. Once Elizabeth and her father reached Liam, he gave her to Liam and he toke her hand and led her the rest of the way towards the priest. They stood their starring at each other, not moving.  
  
"We are joined here together..."  
  
But they both couldn't hear the words, to catch up in each others eyes. Liam slowly toke Elizabeth's hand and slipped the gold Claddagh ring on Elizabeth's left hand. As she did the same to him. When the priest said he could kiss his now wife he pulled her towards him and kissed her like they had been doing for the last months, just with less tongue. Liam knew he was put on this earth to be a slave to her. To honor, protect and love her; till death do him part.  
  
***  
  
They must have danced all night with everyone but each other and Elizabeth really just wanted Liam to dance with her.  
She was talking to some of the guests. She hadn't seen her husband for the last half hour. Suddenly big, strong, familiar hands wrapped around her waist and she could hear the gasps around the room because what he was 'very improper' but she laughed it off in her head.  
  
"Hi," he whispered in her ear.  
  
The shivers down her neck and whole body would never stop when he was around. Every time she saw him, she got a happy, good shivery feeling in her body.  
  
She turned around so she could face him, "Where have you been?" she asked trying not to sound like a two year old that lost her doll.  
  
"I had to dance with elderly women. But to tell you the truth, I kept thinking of this beautiful girl," he said swaying Elizabeth around.  
  
"Really? And who is this girl?" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Young, lovely, blonde, hazel eyes, short, named Elizabeth Anne O'Connor," he said spinning her around happily.  
  
She laughed, "I like the sound of that," she said.  
  
He looked her in the eye and crossed his hands with hers, "Let's go," he said. Pulling her towards the door.  
  
"We have to say goodbye and thank you, Liam," she said as she ran off before he could say anything more.  
  
Liam stood at the door waiting for Elizabeth to get to the door. She appeared fifteen minutes later to a very impatient Liam. He looked at her expectedly.  
  
"Well? Can we leave now? Our do you have more guests to say thank you to you?" he said sardonically.  
  
"What, growing impatient?" she said; walking around him and going out of the ballroom and into the front were there were many people.  
  
Once they saw them come out the doors they cheered loudly and started to throw rice at them. Elizabeth laughed and smiled as she grew near the carriage, Liam just wanting to get out of there, picked Elizabeth up and carried Elizabeth into the carriage. Even if the act was meant to just get them out of there, the whole crowd laughed thinking it was a joke, what he was doing. Elizabeth shook her head but aloud what Liam did. Once he closed the doors and sat next to her he finally relaxed.  
  
"Finally," he mumbled, as he dug his head in her sunlight hair.  
  
"I think we have someone who is getting very stubborn," she said as she *sweetly* laid her hand on Liam's chest.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't do that," he growled lightly, smiling in her seductive eyes.  
  
"What?" she said innocently, giving him her puppy pout.  
  
"Don't do that," he said holding her tighter towards him.  
  
"Liam, you seem very... aroused," she said rubbing herself against him.  
  
"Don't do that," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What it is our wedding day," she said as he picked her up by the shoulders and pulled her totally on top of him.  
  
"Where still in the carriage," he said holding on to her tightly. All this nasty talk getting him very aroused.  
  
"Fine," she said, rolling off of him and sitting in the next seat opposite of him. "Ruin my fun," she pouted crossing her arms.  
  
"Elizabeth..." he said trying to get a hold of her. "I'm sorry-"  
  
But she put her hand up, "Do not talk to me," she said, using her lady like tone on him.  
  
"Elizabeth... Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all stressed and everything, I just, this whole day was so stressful," he said, though he knew the second that sentence came out of his mouth he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Well, if I'm such a... *stress* then why did you marry me?" she said looking hurt.  
  
He smiled slightly; at least she was scared of losing him.  
  
"What is so funny?" she said he anger hutching up, A LOT.  
  
"I love you," he said moving towards her. The smile that lit her face was so amazing, and every time that he said those three words he got that earth shattering smile. He came closer to her and traced her face. "You're the most beautiful, gorgeous, kindness, greatest women who must have walked on this very earth," he said kissing her cheek, noise, both eyes then finally lips.  
  
"You're making this up so I will not be mad with you anymore," she struggled out to say while he kissed her.  
  
"Is it working?" he said pulling away to look at her with laughter all over his eyes.  
  
"If you don't mean it then..." The new bride replied, moving away from her seat. But before she could get anymore farther away he pulled his blonde beauty towards him and whispered so seductively in her ear, "Oh, sweetie, your all those things to me and more,"  
  
And then began to kiss her neck, her high part of the chest. Almost there, Elizabeth thought, as he reached her breast area.  
  
"Oh, what do you now? We've reached our home, love," he whispered, as the carriage came to a halt. Elizabeth whimpered as he moved away to open the side door. "And you call me the stubborn one."  
  
He climbed out and reached for Elizabeth's hand as she exited. Once she was safely on the ground he swept her up in his arms and carried her into their house and up to the bedroom. He kicked the door open, the shut it with his foot. Once they were locked up in there room he gently lay Elizabeth on there bed. We have a bed together, Liam thought.  
  
He straddled himself between her legs and whispered, "I love you, my wife, my life, my soul," he sighed into her as she stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
"Love you too, mister," she said, pulling his head up slightly so she could look at him.  
  
He smiled at her, a true genuine smile, "You make my life perfect, nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing. Now that you're in my life."  
  
"Me too. Oh God me too," she replied, a slight trickle of water flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"No crying, my love," he said. Gently rubbing her cheeks.  
  
"Happy tears," Elizabeth replied jokily.  
  
Hey laid down like that starring into each others eyes till Elizabeth brought her lips to Liam's. She was ready for this. She had been waiting her life to be with that special someone and now she is not only married but married to the love of her life. She was ready to make love. All her friends seemed to gush about how great and wonderful it is. And now she really would be able to experience it. Truly and fully.  
  
"Elizabeth if you're not ready... just say something," he said as he removed her dress and stockings slowly.  
  
He was trying to make this night as remember as possible, fully knowing that this would be her first time. And he wanted her to enjoy it. They had discussed it before when this, occurrence, should occur and Elizabeth said she wished to wait so he waited.  
Though there were times when he was running late at his work with his father and he would come home at five, four in the morning. He knew every time he was out that late Elizabeth thought he was out with his harlots. And that's why he never liked running late. He wanted her to trust him but she didn't all the time and that hurt. So whenever he would get home he would run into her arms and rest his head between her breast and whisper words of love and future.  
One time she had woken up and they hadn't spoken for days face to face and he knew that she was incredibly upset with him. She had jumped out of the bed scarred that a rat or fly was upon on her then she saw him and her eyes became relived then upset. She began yelling at him for never being their and that if he cared he would come every night and kiss her goodnight. And in the end she had yelled, "And my God. I love and trust you with all my heart and I feel like your breaking it into pieces when you are never around."  
And she had broken down after that sobbing and he had been right there to catch her and hold her. He had taken her to the bed and slept with her the whole night and was there when she woke up and they had spoken, really spoken. For a whole week they did nothing but spend time together. But not they were here together and he wasn't going to waste there time together. He planned to be faithful and loving towards Elizabeth for the rest of his life.  
When she was bare beneath him he couldn't help but stare in awe. "God, Elizabeth you're so beautiful," he said. He kissed her breast as tenderly as he could. He wanted to be inside of her so badly. But he had to go slow. He planned to make this wonderful as he could possibly could. He planned to cover every place of her glowing body. Every place. 


	6. Part 6

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? SPOILER: There are some lines I toke out of Surprise. DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Elizabeth=Buffy, Liam=Angel I am using like um those kinds of names for the first 8 parts then I will use Angel and Buffy so don't get confused. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Also something very sad is going to happen, not in this Part but like in Part 6 or 7. I was rereading it and I almost cried, but I swear it's a happy ending. When the angst part come up I swear I will warn you. But you might already figure it out by then.  
  
AN: You guys are lucky, Today I don't have school, so I get to post, also if I don't get enough feedback I might just stop posting this.  
  
Part 6  
  
"Sir Liam," the servant said to his master. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Liam looked up from the papers that he was reading, "Yes, can you bring my wife here?"  
  
The servant paled at this request, "Um... she is not feeling to well. She has wished to stay in bed,"  
  
"Well? She has been sick? How could I have not possibly known this?" Liam replied angrily.  
  
"Um," but before the servant could reply to his statement Liam ran from the room and towards his and Elizabeth's.  
  
He opened the door and looked around. She wasn't on the bed. He looked around in panic. Then he heard a puking sound in the bathroom. When he was close enough to look inside all his thoughts slammed shut. There was the scariest picture he had ever seen. Elizabeth puking her guts out in the bathroom sinks.  
  
"Oh God," he whispered.  
  
She heard his mumble and turned around. She paled even more than she already had been, "Liam, you're back early,"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he had muttered, walking slowly towards her, hoping what he saw was a hallucination. He looked down slightly then looked anywhere but him.  
  
"I'm fine. The food I ate last night might have been bad for my stomach," she said walking around.  
  
"I had the same food. Why am I not sick?" he said holding onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," she said snaking away from him. "How was your day? You're early? I thought I wouldn't see you at all," she said putting on her shawl.  
  
She looked at him. He knew she was changing the subject, but he let it go. If it would happen again he would call the doctor. But now, he was going to spend all his time with her. Obviously she was sick and he was planning to spend *all* his time with his wife. At the thought of *his* wife he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she said, lying on the bed.  
  
"Thinking about my wife," he said as he climbed into bed with her. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he whispered.  
  
She snuggled closer to him, "You were working. And never here," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well I will be here for now on till you feel better," he said, soothing her gently. "I swear it." As he pulled her closer.  
  
***  
  
"How is Elizabeth?" Frances asked as he and Liam started to put away there horses.  
  
"I don't know. She seems to be getting worse than better. She is getting very pale and she is getting annoyed with all the hovering I am giving her," he said shaking his head as they walked back to the grounds.  
  
"You think that cold she had may be grew to something more?" Liam's best friend said looking at him.  
  
Liam looked down slightly, "I hope not. But Elizabeth refuses for me to call a doctor. But I may have to," Elizabeth's husband replied. Frances noticed how much he looked like a lost little boy. "She can't die, Frances. She just can't. I can't live without her. She is my life. She can't die. Don't let her die," Liam said as he broke into tears.  
  
***  
  
"Elizabeth, just please see him," Liam begged.  
  
"Why? I'm not sick. I'm getting better. Really," she said, as she struggled to get up from her resting but collapsed on the bed. "Fine. But just cause I can't get the annoyance to fight with you,"  
  
He smiled at her thankfully and leas her out the door towards the doctor.  
  
***  
  
"Sir Liam," the doctor said with a blank face not being able to see his face or feelings. "May I speak with you privately?"  
  
Liam looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form on the bed. After the doctor had checked her she had fell asleep on his lap and he had carried her to the bed and had watched her sleep until the doctor came inside.  
  
"She is sleeping. You may tell me here," he said looking at the doctor idly.  
  
"As you wish, sir," the doctor sighed. "Your wife is quite sick. She has a virus in her lungs making her cough endlessly. Making it also hard to breathe and not make you very hungry. This sickness is better known as phenomena," the doctor said looking Liam straight in the eye.  
  
Liam looked at the doctor feeling his whole body go ridged, "Well- I mean to say," Liam toke a deep breath, "Well she live?" he said. Wanting to hear the answer. But his gut feeling already told him what he asked.  
  
"At the first months it was harder for her to get along. Your wife was pregnant. But had a miscarriage," the doctor said.  
  
Liam felt his whole body go uneven. He and Elizabeth had made a baby. And know because of this sickness she had no baby.  
  
"Oh God," he whispered. He looked at the doctor and noticed he didn't answer the question. "You haven't answered the question!"  
  
The doctor looked at him for a very moment then, "No,"  
  
Liam felt his whole body go numb. His wife, lover, best friend was going to die. He felt his body escorting the doctor out of the room. He sat back down on the bed and took Elizabeth's whole body in his arms.  
  
"Don't cry, love" Elizabeth whispered as she wiped his eyes at the tears that spilled on his cheek. "Everything will be alright," she said, knowing very will that nothing was right. She was going to die.  
  
"Nothing is going to be alright! You're going to die, Elizabeth! Die! How am I supposed to live without you? I can't. I refuse to!" he yelled into her hair. He held her closer. "I'm never going to leave your side." 


	7. Part 7

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? SPOILER: As I was writing a part there is a sort of like feeling to the Gift. DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Elizabeth=Buffy, Liam=Angel I am using like um those kinds of names for the first 7 parts then I will use Angel and Buffy so don't get confused. FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: CHARCATER DEATH, but I swear there is a happy ending.  
  
AN: Hey, you guys are lucky again this week, because I have a dentist appointment and I don't have to go to school early today. So I hope you like this part. I will try to get the next part put by tomorrow but no promises.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 8. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want part 8 got give the feedback. I live on it people.  
  
AN: I know this part is short I just felt it wasn't right to add more to it. Hope you like.  
  
Part 7  
  
She laid down watching him. He was so beautiful there sleeping. This was the first time in months he had slept. Always staying up and watching her. She had finally told him to sleep or she would never speak to him again. He told her that he wouldn't possibly be able to fall asleep. She had smiled at him seductively and said, "What if I could make you fall asleep?" he shakes his head slightly, refused to. She climbed slowly on him.  
  
"Please. I don't want to die without feeling your touch one more time,"  
  
And that brought him to her. He had made slow, loving, passionate love towards her. He had finally fallen asleep holding on to her tightly.  
God, she loved this man. She truly loved this man. She knew tonight. Tonight she was going to die. She had a gut feeling. She slowly got out of bed and climbed into and walked slowly to the desk across the room. She toke a piece of paper and a feathered pen, and began writing.  
  
Dear Liam,  
Hi love. I need you to calm down. Now listen.  
I love you. I will always. But this is my fate.  
Though I don't like this is how it is ending,  
I want you to be happy. As happy as you  
can possibly be. I need you. With my whole  
life. You have me. Heart, body, soul. I love you  
So very much. Never Forget me. Ever.  
I Love You  
Love,  
Elizabeth  
  
She slowly went back to her bed and looked at Liam. She kissed his forehead and looked at him one more time. "I love you," she said. Sobbing in tears and kissing his brow softly.  
She fell asleep in his arms. Holding on to him tightly. She fell asleep. In a light sleep. And she swore she heard him say as she drifted off to another world, "This isn't goodbye, love. Never goodbye."  
  
***  
  
With a start, Buffy woke with a sweat on her face, "Holy shit."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: LET'S NOT FORGET THE FEEDBACK OUR NO PART 8 AND I WOULD REALLY WANT PART 8 IF I WERE YOU. ( 


	8. Part 8

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning of there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay in the story, its just that school is has been drilling me insane so I will probably only post on the weekends and when I don't have school, or if I have Study Hall first period and not a lot of work I have to do. So don't think I am done because when you get to part 7 it may feel like it should be done when it isn't. Sorry, Danielle. Hope for no school, like snow. Not that it is going to happen in the March in the Maryland. But lets hope and dream and maybe.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 8. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want Part 8 got give the feedback. I live on it people.  
  
Thanx from all the feedback from: Nancy, Christine, Calista, Bklyangel, Danielle Gooijer, Willow92, Ashleigh, Akay, *Quistis*, ...Nicole, Allie, Snape'sGril6-7-90, buffy13-buffyspike4eva, Kristi, Anne, Juls07, DemonofDarkFury, Lyssa, eliska-grainne, chazza, Goddess39  
  
AN: Look, I really like all the great feedback everyone is giving me but there are some who give me good constrictive criticism and some people who are down right mean. If you have a problem with the story and don't like it let me make this clear: DON'T READ IT. I won't hold anything against you and if you want to give me better feedback in the future please do so, otherwise just leave me alone. Also no one on the top list of feed backers our people I am talking about.  
  
Part 8  
  
~2004~  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow said as she applied her make up. She looked at her best friend who was heaving very loudly. "Hey. Is everything aright?" she asked, walking over to her best friend's bed.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream," Buffy said climbing out of bed and walking towards the closet.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" Willow said putting her books her bag.  
  
"I was like living in the 1700s and married to some guy," Buffy said, as she shakes her head and started to pull clothes out of the closet. "You, Xander, Cordelia and a bunch of other people we know were all in it. It was so weird. I mean Cordelia was even in it. And I haven't seen her since she left Sunnydale to L.A," Buffy continued, combing her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She is coming to town with her friends. She called."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Friends?"  
  
Willow chuckled at Buffy's comment and replied, "I know, funny. But still. Her boyfriend, best friend and his girlfriend are all coming here."  
  
Buffy laughed harder this time, "Boyfriend?"  
  
At that comment Willow cracked a huge grin, "So I tell them that they could stay in our apartment,"  
  
Buffy dropped her bag, "Your kidding," she said, her eyes widening by the second.  
  
"Nope. I just felt bad. She begged."  
  
"Personally, I don't want to here moaning in the rooms," Buffy complained.  
  
"There coming at two. You'll be at work. Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Please, Buffy. Please," Willow pouted and gave her baby eyes.  
  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Buffy said as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
***  
  
By the time Buffy came home she had totally forgotten that her old sort of enemy was going to be home. She walked right by the living room and slammed the door shut to her room. Funny, she swore she had just seen...  
  
Buffy ran out of her room and said, "Oh God. I'm sorry. I just, my whole day was very stressful," Buffy explained to Willow, slowly looking around the room. Her gaze landed on Cordelia. The brunette got up and hugged the blonde.  
  
"Good to see you Buffy," Cordelia said letting her go. "This is my boyfriend, Doyle," When Buffy looked at him she had to choke back a laugh. Cordelia Chase dating... a guy with cheap clothes. But she swore she had seen him before. Funny. "This is Angel and his uh girlfriend Darla."  
  
Buffy turned around and saw a brown haired guy behind her, holding his hand out to shake. Buffy's eyes popped out.  
  
"Oh my God,"  
  
Angel looked at her confused, "Sorry, did I do something?"  
  
But before he could finish Buffy sprinted from the room and locked herself in hers. She toke a deep breath. Angel. That guy was Liam. The guy, here. Elizabeth's husband. They looked exactly alike. Expect Angel had spiked brown hair and not long brown hair. And now she remembered who Doyle was. He was Frances, Liam's best friend. What the hell had that dream been about? Why were all her friends in this dream? She looked up and saw her computer flashing out at her. She ignored the knocking on her door and went on the computer. She sat in front of the screen and went on google. Maybe (hoping) that a website would just come up. She wrote in the O'Connor Dynasty and waited. There came up 400 websites. She then typed in 1700 O'Connor Dynasty. There popped up a few websites. She clicked on the first one and there it said O'Connor- Summers Chart. That has to be it, Buffy thought. Her heart was going 50 miles per hour and she didn't even know why. Its not that she cared about Liam or Angel, whatever his name is. He was only hot, sexy, and in her dream he was so nice, kind, wonderful and sweet. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about this. He was just a guy who knew Cordy. And he had a girlfriend. The website came up and she strolled down and saw a painting of herself and Liam or Angel, or whatever. She read down,  
  
Elizabeth Anne O'Connor  
1731-1753  
  
Under Liam's name it read,  
  
Liam Angelus O'Connor  
1728-1753  
  
Buffy let herself cry for him. He died the same year as Elizabeth. She kept reading:  
  
Liam Angelus O'Connor died four months after  
his wife, Elizabeth Anne O'Connor, had died.  
He had loved his wife very much. After her  
funereal he had stayed by her grave every  
night. He had died from depression and a cold.  
  
Though the thought of him dieing devastated her, for some reason, the selfish part of her was sort of pleased to see the way he acted after she, no not she, Elizabeth died. She toke a deep breath looked at the clock. She has been locked up in her room for more than an hour. She got out and checked her make- up and came out of her room.  
  
The second she came out, Angel got up, "Hi," he said softly. She looked at him for a second, 'God, he looks so much like Liam!'' "I'm sorry I scared you," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry, just me. I'm weirder out about some... Never mind," she looked up and saw Cordelia who snorted.  
  
"God, Buffy, have you changed at all?"  
  
Buffy looked a bit hurt by her comment but said instead, "Could I get you guys anything?"  
  
"Willow got us stuff. Thanks," Angel said lightly.  
  
Buffy looked at them, "I'll be right back," she whispered,  
  
This was so weird. The dream with Angel in it. She wasn't able to act normal. Everywhere she looked, she saw people from here dream. And it was freaking her out. She just couldn't act normal. She walked right into the kitchen were she ran right into a blonde girl, "Sorry," Buffy mumbled, to engrossed in her thoughts to look at the person who she ran into.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl said snidely, "Watch were your going." Buffy looked up and gapped at the blonde. This was Liam's whore, Darla. The whore, (or once whore, Buffy reminded herself, or maybe she still is whore...) pushed past her, to get here way back into living room. "God, there's this bitch who ran right into me on purpose in the kitchen," The blonde said like she was the most important person alive.  
  
The other said blonde appeared at the living room quietly, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Uh Darla that's my roommate and best friend, Buffy Summers," Willow said, smiling slightly, pointing at Buffy.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and gave her an apologetic smile. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and sat next to Cordy, "So how you've been?" Buffy said smiling. Cordy laughed and the conversation began.  
  
TBC 


	9. Part 9

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay in the story, its just that school is has been drilling me insane so I will probably only post on the weekends and when I don't have school, or if I have Study Hall first period and not a lot of work I have to do. So don't think I am done because when you get to part 7 it may feel like it should be done when it isn't. Sorry, Danielle. Hope for no school, like snow. Not that it is going to happen in the March in the Maryland. But lets hope and dream and maybe.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 10. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want Part 10 got give the feedback. I live on it people.  
  
Part 9  
  
As Angel lay against the bed, he shut his brown eyes and green, hazel eyes replaced them. Angel's eyes snapped open and he sighed. He looked at the body sleeping next to him and sighed again. He didn't want to be with Darla. He didn't like her at all. He just went out with her because he hated when he's friends would just purge into his private life and set him up with freaks. He shuddered at the thought of Kate and Jheira, being the worst of them. Drusilla wasn't that bad but Spike got her in the end. So Darla it was.  
She was spoiled, annoying, a brat, a piss in the ass and all she thought about was herself. And her sex life. He really didn't mind sex. He loved sex. But with Darla, it was fucking. He hated doing it with her at all. He had cheated with a girl more than once with Darla. Not that he regretted it. And it's not like she didn't cheat on him. She had Lindsey and Holland, and he even caught her once. But if he caught her again it would be a good reason to break up with her. He promised by the end of this trip he would break up with Darla. He swore to himself.  
He got out of bed and slowly approached the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and found peanut butter and cookies, which he could munch on.  
  
"Hey," a beautiful, full of life voice said.  
  
He jumped slightly, surprised by the invasion, "Hey," he said to the gorgeous blonde.  
  
"You need munchies to?" Buffy said, plumping herself next t Angel on the couch, who had retired there after he got the food.  
  
"Yup," he said, as she grabbed a cookie and plunged it into the peanut butter, "So... do you have a boyfriend?" he said hesitantly.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Nope," she said, "But I'm pretty sure your *girlfriend* would love that question so much,"  
  
Angel stared at her. He couldn't help but stare at her. So beautiful. "I could care less about what she thought," Angel said bluntly.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Look at how that relationship will work."  
  
Angel shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl who was taking over his heart, "So why are you awake?" Angel asked changing the subject off of his relationship.  
  
"Can't fall asleep," she said shaking her head.  
  
"And why not?" he asked, stuffing a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"I had a really freaky dream last night."  
  
Angel turned his head towards her, "Tell me about it,"  
  
She looked at him slowly and shook her head, "No," she said shaking her head, "You really don't want to know."  
  
He looked at her a bit hurt. Placing his cookie on the table he gently toke her hand and rubbed it gently. She looked up at him smiling slightly at his hand.  
  
"You can trust me," he whispered in her ear, "I promise I won't judge you."  
  
She looked at him slowly and slumped against the couch, "I saw my ancestor's life with her husband and everyone I saw looked like my friends and family," she said frankly, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"That's...Wow... How do you know it was you're ah ancestors?" Angel said.  
  
"I looked it up in the computer. Elizabeth Anne Summers. Or O'Connor now or then, but maybe she kept her last name or she couldn't – "  
  
Angel cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. She shut up and stared into his brown eyes. He stared at her, bringing her closer to him. To the point she was sitting on top of him.  
  
"Uh... I think I should move," Buffy said quietly, but not moving an inch from him.  
  
"Am I complaining? Not really," Angel replied, moving closer to her lips. He held his breath. "I really want to kiss you," he said.  
  
"Then why aren't you?" She asked.  
  
And he did.  
  
***  
  
"BUFFY," Willow yelled. Buffy jumped and looked at her best friend, "Have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"  
  
Buffy looked innocently at her and smiled, "Sorry, I just..."  
  
The blonde trailed off as Angel and Darla came out of the guest room and they seemed like they just had an argument because Darla's eyes were fuming. Angel looked up and saw green eyes staring at him. The eyes that haunted his dreams all of the night.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said.  
  
Angel nodded at her. 'God she is so gorgeous'  
  
"Buffy," Willow said. She had suspected last night a thing going on between Angel and Buffy but now there just seemed to be tons of tension between them. "So Buffy, are we going shopping today?" Willow asked, breaking the silence that really started to bother her.  
  
Buffy broke her stare with Angel and looked at Willow surprised, "Uh sure but are..." before she could finish the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Willow said.  
  
Buffy nodded. She looked at Angel and Darla, "I'll uh be in uh the kitchen," she said securing for an escape.  
  
She went through the white swinging doors. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. To say the truth there wasn't much inside. Orange juice, milk, cottage cheese, and an expired yogurt. She toke the milk and opened the cabinet door on the side and pulled out the Cheerios, pulled out a bowl and poured in her cereal and milk. She leaned on the counter eating her food, when strong yet familiar hands wrapped around her waist. She jumped slightly.  
  
"Hey," the brown eyed man said to her, kissing her neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy whispered. She turned around so she was facing the man she was fast falling for.  
  
"Wanted to see this beautiful girl," Angel smiled at her. Buffy pulled away and put herself on the other side of the wall.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy curiously, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Your girlfriend is in the next room," she said pointedly.  
  
Angel looked at her for a moment, "What's wrong?" he said, moving forward to what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
"Nothing. But you can't just come in here and start kissing my neck and expect me to be all happy about it. You have a *girlfriend* in the next room. Did it sort of occur to you," she snapped.  
  
"Seriously, I don't care," Angel said moving towards her.  
  
Buffy moved out of his reach and said, "Well I do. I'm not going to be your playgirl because Darla isn't a good lay," she yelled quietly.  
  
"You not, Buffy," he said reaching for her shoulders and holding her there. "You can't honestly believe that," he said, trying to make her understand.  
  
"You still have a girlfriend, and I won't be known as your mistress," she yelled, "If you want to be with me then call me. I'll come to you. Running. Till then," Buffy pulled away and looked at him. Angel could see the pain in her eyes and understood that it was hard for her to just say it, "You and me are just friends."  
  
And she sprinted out the room.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy came out of the kitchen, she felt like everyone was staring at her, "What?" she yelled.  
  
"Jeez... Buffy whatever it is get over it. We want to go shopping," Cordelia said, thinking of herself again.  
  
"Let's go," she said, just as Angel came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked attentively, staring at Buffy the whole time.  
  
"Out, we are going shopping," Darla answered, spreading her on his chest. "You wanna come,"  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled. Everyone looked at her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why not?" Darla snapped at her.  
  
"Well shouldn't it be like a girl thing were all hangout and have a jolly time."  
  
At those words Willow laughed out loud, "Buffy, you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine. Really, why don't we go?"  
  
"Let's go," Cordelia said as all the girls walked out the door.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Lets have the feedback rolling now, people. 


	10. Part 10

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 11. And I have to say this is really good part, NC- 17 people so if you want Part 11 got give the feedback. I live on it!!  
  
AN: So sorry for the delay but trust me when I say this week was a very emotional week for me and I didn't have a chance to type this up but I promise soon is Spring break and I probably will be able to send it out!! I hope you guys like this part it was hit to type it up... so get the popcorn and enjoy the show, or fiction, same thing.  
  
AN: To honor all those feedback people, thanks and keep it up you're only the only reason I keep doing it: Cristina, Bloody Sunset, Jaci-Angel-Buffy- luver, -Nicole-, Allie , Lyssa, Nancy, Akay, KIM2004, Danielle, Bklyangel  
  
Part 10  
  
"So tell me," Willow said as they walked down the mall's hallway, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Buffy looked ahead to where Darla and Cordelia were heading for another store. "Nothing, I'm just out of it, tired."  
  
Willow looked at her and by that one look knew that Buffy was lying, "What's going on, Buffy? It's me, you don't have to hide from me," Willow said as they sat near the bench in front of the store Cordelia and Darla where in.  
  
"It's- really, it's nothing," Buffy stumbled, smiling unsuccessfully.  
  
"Really? I have a question though. Does nothing have anything to do with a dark, hot guy who is dating a girl whose name starts with a D? Who also was giving you googly eyes this morning?"  
  
"Angel gave me googly eyes?!" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Not so fast, so you do like Angel?" Willow suspected.  
  
Buffy quickly sobered and replied, "Of course not. He has a girlfriend already,"  
  
"Uh huh... sure. So why didn't you want him to come with us?" Willow said smirking.  
  
"Girls mall thingy. It's a girl thing," Buffy said innocently.  
  
"Fuss up, Buffy. We go to the mall all the time with Xander."  
  
Buffy looked up from her spot on the floor and smiled sadly, "So I have a crush on Angel. It will pass," she said looking at Willow who had her eyebrows raised, "Hopefully," Buffy added.  
  
"Any kissage I should know about?" Willow asked jokingly. At the question Buffy turned bright red, "Oh my God!" Willow gasped, "You and Angel kissed! When?!"  
  
Buffy blushed even more, "Uh... Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went over to the kitchen to get some food and he was there and we just sort of hit off. At the end of the night he kissed me. But this morning we got into an argument so nothing that happened matters. Right?"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy curiously, "Buffy this isn't like you. I mean you don't usually fall for boys that are already taken and you swore on your life that you wouldn't do something like that after the whole ordeal with Tyler."  
  
Buffy looked at the floor for a second before looking back up, "Will, you have to promise that you won't think I am nuts after I tell you this," Buffy said.  
  
"Pinky swears," Willow responded holding out her pinky.  
  
Taking hold of it and then letting go Buffy said, "Remember a last night I had a dream, with me in 1700s and I died," Willow nodded, "Well I was also married to some guy and that guy looked exactly like Angel." Willow's mouth then dropped then closed then reopened. "I did some research on it and found out that we actually did live in that time. Do you think I am crazy?"  
  
Willow looked at her shook her head, "Are you saying that you and Angel are from the past and you guys our like reincarnations?"  
  
"I guess, sort of..." Buffy answered.  
  
"And you're positive?" Buffy nodded, "That's so weird," Willow said in fascination.  
  
"But you believe me?" Buffy said.  
  
"I guess so. It's just so..."  
  
But Willow couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment Darla and Cordelia came out of the store holding up at least four bags in each hand, giggling away, as Buffy and Willow lead them to the car.  
  
***  
  
"Angel, what the hell was that about?" Doyle asked his best friend as the four women left the apartment.  
  
"What are you talking about, Doyle?" Angel asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.  
  
"You and that blonde. I felt a room full of tension, man," the Irishman responded.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angel glared at him trying to show that he wasn't comfortable talking about this.  
  
He wasn't really one to talk about his feelings much, at least never to any of his friends. He would brood, write about it, but never talk about it; it never occurred to him that it would actually help.  
  
"Man, you were all over that chick and she was brushing you off like you were a disease or something,"  
  
A disease. That means that she really doesn't like him, "I don't know," Angel finally said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I don't know?' It seems to me and everyone else in the room you liked her a lot. I think Darla noticed. She didn't seem too pleased," Doyle added, slapping Angel's shoulders. "Good luck with breaking up with that girl. She is crazy. Literally. "Doyle said as he plopped his head in the refrigerator.  
  
"Who said anything about breaking up with Darla?"  
  
Doyle looked at Angel surprised, "You want to pursue a thing with this Buffy, right?" Angel nodded, "Then I can assure you that you won't get anywhere with her if you are with that lass."  
  
Angel shook his head, "I know, she told me that this morning."  
  
"So... talked to her already? What did the lass have to say?" Doyle asked as he toke a beer out of the fridge.  
  
He handed one beer to Angel and Angel wondered why Buffy and Willow would have such strong beer in there refrigerator. Maybe one of them has a boyfriend. If Buffy has one and he comes by, I'll kill him. Angel stated in his mind.  
  
"She said we couldn't be anything till I broke up with Darla," And paused for a second then looked at Doyle, "If I tell you something do you promise not to think I am insane." Doyle nodded, "I had a dream, the day we left to go to Sunnydale. I was in the past. 1700 hundreds I think. You were there. So were Cordelia and everyone. Buffy was there. And we married and she died. Pneumonia. It's sort of funny. I had a dream about her then I see her."  
  
Doyle's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Angel's tale. "We were in the past? Were we ugly?" Doyle asked stupidly.  
  
"We both had long hair, but back to the point. Getting Buffy. How in the hell am I going to be able get a goddess like that?"  
  
"Well first off, you can break things of with Darla."  
  
Angel nodded his head, "Okay, step one. But to have Buffy. How am I going to do it?"  
  
***  
  
When the girls come home Angel and Doyle were sitting on the couch waiting for them, talking about Angel's plans on how to get Buffy.  
  
"Hey baby," Darla purred as she slithered into Angel's arms.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and started to suck his neck. Angel closed his eyes for a second then looked straight up into the eyes of Buffy's. Shit, he thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go to my room," Buffy said softly as she walked briskly towards her room and clicked her door shut.  
  
I'm such an idiot of course he is going to choose that whore over me. It's not like he cared about me. Buffy sat in her in her bed, silent tears falling down her face. He was so beautiful and handsome and his kisses where just so sweet and loving and when they kissed he treated her like the best thing in the world.  
But why couldn't he be mine? Because he was with that fake little whore?! Buffy yelled at herself. Buffy shook herself and thought about the dream she had and the way Liam was so sweet and cute and he looked at Elizabeth with so much love. Why couldn't Angel love me? But it isn't like I love him or anything. Maybe I will love him one day, but I'm going not be on the sidelines while he fucks his whore! Suddenly a shrill sound yelled at Buffy and she looked up. It was the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered politely.  
  
"Hi um can I please speak with Darla?"  
  
Buffy looked at the phone and shook her head slightly, "Sure, um can I ask who is speaking?"  
  
"Um Lindsey."  
  
Buffy walked into the room, phone in hand and said, "Darla, you have a phone. Someone in the name Lindsey."  
  
At the sound of the name everyone from LA looked at Darla confused.  
  
"I thought you broke things off with Lindsey!" Angel accused.  
  
"I did," Darla said, slightly scared.  
  
"Sure. Then how does her have this number? How does he even know where in Sunnydale?" Angel said staring at her. He got up and walked towards Buffy, grabbing the phone from her. "Here Darla."  
  
She toke the phone the phone, "Lindsey?" Darla asked quietly, "I told you not to call me here."  
  
At those words Angel snatched the phone out of her grasp and started to yell, "Darla just leave. Get out! I never want to see you again!"  
  
Buffy toke a few steps back, she had never seen him so mad, granted she had only known him for a day, but still...  
  
"Angel baby, I can explain," Darla begged.  
  
"Explain! Explain what? That you're fucking him again! I'm sick and tired of your lies. Just leave! Take your stuff and get out!"  
  
Darla looked at him and then turned to the guest room. She stuffed all her possessions in a bag and came out.  
  
"Angel please?"  
  
Angel glared at her and yelled, "Get out!"  
  
Once she was out the door, Angel walked back into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
TBC- see I finally got rid of Darla!! So for that I should get a present like feedback, so lets go people or not part 11 which is shh NC-17 so... no feedback no lovin' or next part( 


	11. Part 11

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 11. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want Part 11 got give the feedback. I live on it people.  
  
AN: I know I said this part was NC-17 but it really is the next part, sorry!!  
  
Part 11  
  
Angel sat on his guest room bed staring into nowhere. He felt like shit. This wasn't the first time either. He remembered when he came home one day and there she was, Darla and Lindsey fucking in his bed. Why he toke her back, he wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was all the begging she did. Saying how much she was sorry. But for the most part it had really been a real break through to his ego.  
It wasn't like he didn't get around a lot. The facts that girls always came crawling back showed him that he was good. Then he actually started to fuck Darla on a regular basis and it sort of became a relationship. Its not that he loved her, far from it. Just he wanted to be able to trust her on some level. She was his girlfriend. He could care less that she had left this apartment, going back to LA without any money. Its just ego, man. But what did Lindsey have that he didn't?  
  
"Knock knock," a soft voice was heard next to his door. He looked up and there stood the object of his affection. The very lovely Buffy Summers.  
  
"Hi," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
Why? He had no idea. But that didn't scare her away. It just brought her closer to him and he noticed just how beautiful she looked. She sat with her legs crossed on the bed and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, "You seemed upset," she laughed slightly, "Well, anybody would be upset if there girlfriend cheated on them. And I'm thinking this isn't the first time it had happened."  
  
Angel looked up at the blonde and slight smirk crossed his face, "Really. It's just a broken ego," he smiled lightly.  
  
She shook her head, "Figures. Men. They break up with their girlfriend just because they have a broken ego," she looked over to the broody guy and leaned in, "So tell me, if she cheated on you does that mean aren't good in bed?" she questioned.  
  
"Oh that's it lady."  
  
He laughed and picked her up and started to tickle her mad. What am I doing? Angel thought to himself. He barely knew Buffy, but yet he felt comfortable tickling her. He never had playful banter with Darla before. Or any of his girlfriends. Her voice so full of laughter, Angel just couldn't get enough of it.  
  
"Stop, Angel, stop please?" the blonde yelled into between laughs.  
  
"Only if you say Angel is the best guy in bed ever," he responded, fully knowing what her next sentence was going to be.  
  
"But I haven't slept with you. So I wouldn't know."  
  
He smiled evilly down at her. And she for the first time noticed her position. Lying under him with him on top of her, there legs twined. And seeing the look on his face she had a feeling this was planned.  
  
"I guess we will have to fix that," he responded to Buffy's comment.  
  
Yup, definitely a plan, Buffy thought to herself. But before she knew it Angel's lips where on hers gently nibbling each lip, before plunging into a deep kiss. Buffy moaned into his mouth, my god Angel is an amazing kisser.  
Angel gently pleaded for her mouth to open so he could explore the insides of her mouth. She opened it slowly and he stuck his tongue in her mouth exploring all the different ways it was shaped. She started to unbutton his shirt and he suddenly stopped his kissing. She whimpered and saw his lips where bruised, his hair all muffled and she guessed she wasn't any better looking.  
  
"Baby, when I said that we should... I wasn't being serious. I mean I want you but we don't have to rush. Kissing is just fine with me." he said, blabbing slightly. But as he talked his hand was slowly making its way to her breast.  
  
She smiled, "its okay. Really. I want to," but now she was suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
"Buffy, we really don't have to," he said, putting his hand inside her bra and caressing the breast sweetly.  
  
"Angel, will you just shut up and make love to me!"  
  
He stilled at her blunt words, "Buffy, I can wait," he said as he toke off her shirt and started to kiss her nipple.  
  
"Oh God. Angel, do you feel that? Please!"  
  
He looked at her for a second, "Baby, have you ever done it before?" he asked as started to nip her lower lip.  
  
"Oh- does it matter?" she asked blushing slightly.  
  
What if it turned him off? What if he thought she was disgusting? But as his thrust at the bottom of her pants see had a feeling it didn't matter if she was a virgin or not.  
  
"Baby, I just wanna know. I wanna do this right." Buffy shook her head and he replied, squeezing her breast, "See that wasn't so hard."  
  
"It doesn't turn you off?" she asked as he greedily sucked her nipple.  
  
"Baby, to know no one has been inside you before, its got to be the biggest turn on," he said between her moans, he thrust into her slightly so she could feel his erection and her eyes went huge, "Do you believe me know?" She nodded her head, "Now shut up, and let me make love to you." At her eager nod they continued, several times.  
  
***  
  
"Wow," Buffy said for the third time in a row.  
  
Angel just chuckled. Buffy and Angel had made love several times before there energy had taken them away and they feel asleep, against each others arms. And when Angel had woken up before Buffy, he looked at her and studied her before she rose. When Buffy rose she hadn't been fully aware what was going on and where she was and what had happened the night before. She looked up at her newly made lover and gave him a shy smile. In which he reacted by pulling her tighter into his arms and kissing her thoroughly, turning her over so he could proceed to make love for the first time this morning. And in the afternoon, Buffy started to whisper 'wows' against Angel's chest.  
  
"That was nice, more than nice. It was amazing," she said, snuggling more into his chest. He laughed slightly and brought her closer to him.  
  
"It was amazing, baby," he whispered into her hair. She got up and he whimpered at the loss of his lover. "Where are you going?" Angel demanded.  
  
Buffy yawned and lazily smiled at Angel, "I'm stretching, and I thought I would take a shower. Clean myself from all that musk."  
  
Though the words might not have been so erotic to Buffy, Angel grew hard and suddenly picked her up and headed for the door.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy squealed as he started to open the door, "Where are you going?"  
  
Angel smiled evilly at her, "Where gonna take a shower, do you have a complaint?" he asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
"N-No. But can you do that, I mean take a shower, together?" he smiled at her venerability and nodded, "But Willow and everyone are in the kitchen. They will see us naked!" Buffy argued.  
  
"I'm sure if they see my ass they will be just fine."  
  
Buffy was once again going to protest but he shushed her with a kiss and sprinted towards the bathroom.  
Doyle, Willow, and Cordelia saw a blur of nakedness run towards the bathroom. They looked at each other then Cordelia said...  
  
"Don't know. Probably find out later. But I think I'm scarred. That was Angel's ass!"  
  
***  
Buffy was spooned against Angel's chest and he was stroking her stomach. She smiled to herself. God, she felt so sore. But in a good way. After they had taken that shower (which was amazing) he had wrapped her in a towel and then he picked her up, fireman style and carried her towards there room, ignoring the stares of Cordelia, Doyle and Willow looking at them knowingly. Once they reached her room he ripped off her towel and his, and made love to her twice before they were too tired to do it again.  
So now she sat tiredly spooned against her beloved's chest, half awake and half asleep. She kept thinking, I lost my virginity. TO ANGEL! She smiled at that thought. And a good losing a virginity it was, sort of, till all that pain went away, she added to her thought.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" he whispered into her hair.  
  
"You," she replied as she turned around.  
  
"Good to know," he said as he put his forehead against hers and put his hand around her waist.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asked taking his hands off of hers started playing with them, twining them with her own.  
  
"To LA, yeah," he said.  
  
"Oh, oh. Okay," So he was just using her to get some. Rebound girl. God she was so stupid!  
  
"But I was wondering if maybe you could come with me, for a while," he said gently stroking her hair.  
  
"You want me to come with you? Like to LA?" she said, looking at him.  
  
Angel smiled gently and brought her lips to his. "Why wouldn't I want you there? I would want my parents to meet the girl who is mine."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at the mention of meeting his parents. And he also thinks I'm his! She was his! I'm Angel's. Angel thinks I'm his!  
  
"You really think I'm yours?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. Cause if you don't then I mean, never mind," he said, looking at the wall above her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and put her whole body on top of his. She faced him and smiled, "I'm yours," he smiled at that and then they kissed. For a very long time.  
  
***  
  
"So you and Buffy?" Cordelia said as she and Angel cleaned the table.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel said looking at her, "I don't care what you say. I really like her," he then stuffed the plates in the dish washer.  
  
"I'm just saying, but don't you think its going a little fast. I mean one second you and Darla our gone the next you and Buffy are acting like bunnies with each other."  
  
Angel turned around and grabbed her shoulders, "Cordelia shut up! I'm not asking for your blessing. And don't even want to talk about it," he snarled at her.  
  
And he really didn't want to talk about it. Buffy and his business was no else's but there's. He liked Buffy, a lot. But the last person he wanted to talk to about his relationship was Cordelia. She would probably just fuck it up. And he wanted Buffy to stay awhile. Maybe forever...  
  
"Well you have my blessing. I didn't say I like Buffy, but she is a lot better then Darla."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, "God women, do you know you just make everything complicated."  
  
This time Cordelia rolled her eyes, "But Angel that's my job."  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked at Willow who was looking at her, eyebrows raised, "What?" Buffy asked exasperated from all the staring going on.  
  
"Nothing. Did I say something?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down, "Then stop staring," Willow lifted one eyebrow higher and smirked, "Shut up!" Buffy said.  
  
"Again, I didn't say anything. So going to LA, with Angel. For a week, interesting news."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and then just laughed, "I really like him," Buffy said to her best friend.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
At that second Doyle came up the stairs carrying there mail, "Got you guys your mail," he said slapping it on the table.  
  
"Doyle," Cordelia said as Angel and she came out of the kitchen.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and brought her closer towards him, "Hey baby," he whispered as he kissed her earlobe lightly.  
  
"PDA Angel!" Cordelia screamed. Buffy and Angel just laughed at her being uncomfortable.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said seriously. Buffy turned around from Angel's hands and looked at the red head who was acting all serious, "It's the letter you wanted."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow then at the envelope. She got out of Angel's embrace and toke the letter from Willow. She looked at her for a second then at Angel. She turned around and went inside the door and locked it.  
  
"What was that?" Angel asked. But he didn't get a reply because Willow went inside her room.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat on her bed almost crying. Her hand shaking slightly with the job she had probably wanted all her life. To start working as a fashion director. To have her own line of clothing. To be known as the greatest. Buffy Summers. Or Summers of just Buffy. But to be known for something she loved to do. And she finally got expected to a consultant for Chanel, which she had been begging for years now.  
All the way in New York, far, far away from Angel. She stuffed her head in the pillow and cried softly. Why? Why now? When everything in her life was perfect. She had friends to die for, a boyfriend who was hot and sweet and everything a girl wanted. She heard a knock on the door and her eyes shot up to the worried voice on the other side.  
  
"Buffy, baby can I come in?"  
  
Buffy stuffed her head in her pillow to stop her from saying something. As much as she wanted to throw the door open, she couldn't. She had to think about what she was going to do.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked in a broken voice.  
  
Buffy held her self back as she heard his voice. She heard footsteps walk down the hallway and then she heard the door slam. God, she hurt his feelings. Slowly more and more tears seemed to fall down her face. And then it hit her. She loved him. She loved him. He was sweet, kind, sexy, caring, loving and the list could go on. But she let him leave her door feeling dejected because she had to 'think.' She had enough thinking and her thinking was complete. She loved him and she wasn't going to leave him. Even if it meant giving up her dream. (  
  
TBC- You know writing this part sort of made me depressed, so make me happy like but sending me happiness, there special little emails that show you might get the next part but if the person doesn't get them then no next part so... please send (FEEDBACK, just in case your slow...) 


	12. Part 12

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
RATING: NC-17 SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy  
  
AN: no feedback no part 14. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want Part 14 got give the feedback. I live on it people  
  
AN: Okay the person that corrects all my grammar and stuff for the fiction read this story a long time ago and never got to fixing it. So I need someone who is really good with this sort of shit cause God knows I don't know anything about it so if your willing, email ME not the group. Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback I will name you once I get home but I'm not, vacation people so don't expect the parts on Sunday and Saturday anymore, expect them more like every two days or one. Likey I have a computer and a lot of free time on my hands.  
  
Part 12  
  
Angel lay on his bed, brooding. But for a good reason. Well, he didn't even know what the reason was but it was good reason to sit there and think what he did wrong. He wanted to be with Buffy so much. He didn't know what he felt, but he knew Buffy was special. He needed her. He never had the desperate need in him before.  
He groaned and took off his shirt and pants and lay back in the bed with his boxers on. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was so obsessed in trying to go to sleep, he didn't even here the door open and close. He did; however, notice when the mattress shifted slightly for the extra weight it had gained. And he defiantly felt the tiny hands that had wrapped around his waist. He kept quiet, waiting for her to explain her actions.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered into his back. "I didn't want to make it seem I didn't appreciate your concern, it's just, I had to figure some things out."  
  
His anger and confession lessened at the soft plead of her pained voice. He turned around and looked at her face. He kissed her forehead and the rested his against hers.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he questioned lightly, pushing a stray hair out of her face.  
  
"No, not really. It's not that I don't want to you know... talk, it is more of the matter of choosing what I wanted more," she said laying her hand over his heart. "And you have to promise no leaving now. Got it. We're in this for the long haul."  
  
He smiled at her statement. He took his hand and put it on her heart, "Why would I give someone like you up? Do I look insane?" he questioned.  
  
She giggled in relief and kissed him lightly. Instead of being that quick 'thank God' sort of kiss it went from gentle and sweet to hot and passionate. He wrapped his arms more tightly against her, while she snaked her hands around his neck.  
  
"Baby, we don't have to," he whispered, turning her downward so he could face her on the bed.  
  
"Shut up!" she said hurriedly as she started to pull down boxers.  
  
"Seriously Buffy, you don't have to do this."  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy before she took his hand and put it on her sex. "I'm so wet for you. Please, I need you so bad," she moaned as her hands started to roam his chest.  
  
She felt as if her whole body was on fire. She needed him for her to touch her. She felt like she might fall unconscious with needing him so bad.  
  
"Please, Angel, God please-"  
  
But he caught her off as he kissed and stuck his tongue down her throat. He pushed her dress out of the way and almost breaking the straps.  
  
***  
  
He fell onto her body and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, ignoring his weight.  
  
"That was nice," she said as he pulled out of her, just because he started to get soft. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him with her hair speared up around his chest. Her weight being nothing to him.  
  
"Just nice?" he asked as he threaded his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Nope. It was amazing, wonderful, loving, and great..." she said as she kissed his face every time she said something.  
  
He shook his head, his arms tightening around his waist. "Baby, stop that!" he said as she rubbed her legs against his groin.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
He glared at her as she started rubbing more forcefully against his cock. "That," he said though his teeth.  
  
And if she wouldn't stop he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his eagerness and he would push her on the bed and make love to her again and again and again.  
  
She giggled slightly at Angel's discomfort and she heard him growl, "Oh I love when you do that," she said as she started to move down his body.  
  
***  
  
At her words Angel seemed to grow hard once more and turned her around so she was once again laying on her back, "That wasn't very nice," he said.  
  
***  
  
"That was nice," she whispered again.  
  
"No doubt in my mind," he said as he started to fall asleep.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Yah?" he whispered.  
  
"Will your parents like me?"  
  
He looked down at her, scared to answer her question. His parents were hard people to please and if they didn't like something they stuck with it. He just hoped his parents like Buffy because he really liked Buffy. But the impact of his parent's wants was very important to him. So if they didn't like Buffy...  
  
"I hope so, baby," he said as he kissed her head. I hope so...  
  
TBC- look this is originally NC-17 and I send this out to groups like BA_Fluff and all but if you want the other version and not the cut one where I think I just screwed up send me an email or a review thing. Eternally218@yahoo.com that's my email. Send Reviews!! Or feedback!! There just yummy in my tummy! 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
"Nice place," Buffy said as they walked into Angel's apartment in L.A.  
  
And it really was a nice place. Very well decorated. Sort of a dark look, with a dark painting on the walls. She saw the creamy looking kitchen on the side, stacked with a gas stove, refrigerator and a table. In the middle of the apartment was a huge wide inch TV with a leather couch and to loveseats at the side.  
He took her hand and brought her towards the bedroom. The bed was huge with red silk sheets and a rich colored comforter on the side. There was an ancient looking closet in the corner. A few other things that was so Angel. This is such a guy place, Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said.  
  
"So what time are we going to see your family?" Angel looked at his watch and for the first time Buffy noticed that it was a Rolex.  
  
"Around seven," Angel replied, "But dress nice. It's like a cocktail party."  
  
She nodded her head and hoped that she packed something appropriate to the party. "So who is going to be there?" Buffy asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
He lay then down so they were rapped in each others embraces, as he made tiny circles on her back. "Cordelia and her parents," Angel said.  
  
"What about Doyle?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He isn't invited," Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked up at him for a second, "Why not? He is your best friend. Right?"  
  
Angel tried to look at anything but her, "Buffy. My parents there not exactly poor. And they don't act sympathetic towards the poor. Doyle wasn't invited because he doesn't have enough money."  
  
Buffy looked at him and slowly got up. "So you're parents might not like me because I'm not rich?" Buffy asked. All those doubts coming back. She knew this was too good to be true.  
  
"Buffy... Look, they might be a bit harsh, but..." He didn't finish. There was no point. Buffy already knew. Once his parents decided something there was no changing there minds.  
  
"Angel you know what, I'm tired, uh from jetlag."  
  
"Buffy, there is no jetlag. I don't think we should just play around the subject-"  
  
But he didn't get to finish because Buffy put her hand up. "Angel, I just wanna rest. Do you want me on the couch or do you have a spare bed or what?"  
  
Angel looked confused. "Why wouldn't you just sleep here?"  
  
He grabbed her back in *his* bed, slipped off all her clothes slowly and pulled a shirt from his closet, buttoned it on her and Buffy noticed it was an Armani shirt. He pulled off his shirt, stripped into boxers, which she noticed were Prada and spooned himself against her. As she lay in best she noticed how the sheets were Ralph Lauren and the blankets were custom made. God, she couldn't afford half of the stuff, no starch that, any of it. Angel was filthy rich and she was waste with no money. Angel snuggled against her, as if to say he was with her. But it did nothing to calm her fears.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy and Angel entered Angel's house, or more like a mansion, she had to take a few steps back. The place was gorgeous. It looked exactly like the mansions you saw on TV and you couldn't help but wish you were the one living there. White marble floors, crystal chandlers, the beautiful rugged staircase...  
  
"Angel!" a women voice said coming there way.  
  
"Angel turned around to come face to face with his mom and dad. "Hey mom," Angel said hugging her. "Dad," Angel said, nodding his head.  
  
Angel's dad, who looked exactly like the one from the dream, looked Buffy up and down and by the look on his face it looked like he didn't approve.  
  
"Angel, introduce us to your friend," his mom said as she also looked Buffy up and down.  
  
"Mom, Dad this is Buffy Summers, Buffy meet my parents.  
  
Buffy put her hand out to shake their hands but none of them were recipient. Buffy put her hand down slowly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Angel, where is Darla? She was such a lovely girl," his mom said, looking around like she expected to find her.  
  
"Oh, we broke up a few days ago," Angel replied calmly.  
  
"Oh what a shame. She would have been a wonderful wife for you. You two were so much in love," Angel's dad said.  
  
Buffy tried to look down even more. This was depressing. The second Angel said his parent's disapproval he had dropped Buffy's hand and he didn't even introduce her as his girlfriend. This is defiantly going to be a lasting relationship, Buffy thought.  
  
"So uh Bunny what do you do?" Angel's mom asked.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw the expecting gaze from Angel's parents, "Uh I work in a uh fast food joint."  
  
At those words his parent's eyes went wide. "Why on heaven's earth would you work there," Mrs. O'Connor screeched.  
  
Buffy looked down, "Because it was the only job that would take me," Buffy replied. It wasn't the only...  
  
"Angel where in Lord's name have you meet this girl?" Angel's dad demanded.  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide and she turned beat red. "Ex- Excuse me," she whispered quietly as she moved quickly away from Angel and his parents.  
  
"Angel why would you want to be friends with that girl?" Both his parents demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"She is obviously poor as a rat. She has no style sense, did you see her dress? It looked like it was homemade. Like she made it. She works in a dump; do I need to say more? It's like you found her *in* a dump, or on a street corner," his mother said in a whisper so no one would have to here the embarrassment of Angel's *friend.*  
  
"Mom she really is a great person once you get-"Angel said in defense.  
  
"I don't care! My son will not hang out with- with whores like that," Angel tried really hard no to grab his mother's throat. "I wish for you to never see her again!" his mother demanded. His mother stormed off.  
  
Angel looked at his dad, "Is Buffy that horrible?" Angel asked, tears crawling in his eyes. Tears?...  
  
"She doesn't exactly look healthy, son. Maybe we just judged her by her looks but she does work in a burger joint," Angel's dad said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Angel looked down. Why him? He really liked Buffy. But why couldn't his parents approve. He would have done anything!  
  
"You really like her, don't you," Mr. O'Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, I really do," Angel said sadly.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Angel hesitated for a second. That was the big question. Did he love Buffy? Would he have done anything for Buffy? Even disobey his parents?  
  
"I don't know," Angel said.  
  
"Well figure out. Because love is like death. It's a choice of will. And if you're going to choose this Buffy Summers you better get your emotions straightened up. Because this is a choice of life and death. Love and Will." 


	14. Part 14

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: No feedback no part 15. And I have to say this is really were the story begins, so if you want Part 15 got give the feedback. I live on it people. And it would suck if you had to wait at this part. hehe  
  
AN: This part is pretty sad so I am warning you all cause I don't wanna hear fucked up complaints and I am very fuckin' stressed so sorry for the words and make me feel better so send the feedback and blame the track coach and the pulled muscle of mine cause then It would have been a happy ending.  
  
Part 14  
  
Angel had searched high and low for Buffy. But he couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably hiding from his parents. Not that he could blame her. They were really harsh towards her.  
He found her sitting down on the bench outside the house. When she saw him she got up admittedly and looked up at him.  
  
"Are we going?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded and she followed him towards his car. The whole ride back to his apartment was in silence. And not pleasant silence. Tensional, strained, horrible silence. Once they went inside his apartment, Buffy looked around.  
  
"I think maybe I should go. Like stay at my dad's," Buffy said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"I think maybe your right," Angel said as he felt his heart break at every word he said.  
  
Buffy's head snapped up and she felt the tears well up in her eyes already. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She thought that once she said her sentence he would say that it didn't matter what his parents said and that he liked her no matter what they say. Maybe even loved. But obviously he didn't. Obviously he took what his parents thought about her to heart.  
She quickly went in his bedroom and stuffed all her clothes into the suitcase and changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. And not once through this whole process had he come in and talked to her.  
She walked out and saw Angel looking out his window with a drink in hand. He didn't even turn around to face her. She was about to leave when she had a burst of thought.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Buffy asked calmly.  
  
He didn't turn around, he just kept staring into the window, "Yes," he whispered.  
  
"So that's just it, huh?" Buffy's calmness disappeared and her anger took over her. "Your parents don't like me so you decide, 'well if the don't like her I can't.' Do you even want to try and convince your parents that I am worth it? Am I just that much of nothing to you? So let's take Buffy's virginity and bang her all night long, 'cause she is a slut. So I'm not exactly made of Gucci and Versace, I don't have designer clothes or jewelry or furniture. So what?"  
  
Buffy kept looking at Angel expecting, wishing that he would say forget his parents, he wanted her. That she was worth it even if she really did come from the dump. But he didn't. He didn't even turn around.  
  
"Are you going to say goodbye to me?" Buffy asked quietly. He still didn't say anything. "ANGEL, on God's mother fucking green earth, will you just say a damn WORD. Like GOODBYE Buffy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
He finally turned around and she could see the pain raiding like radio waves of him but at this point she didn't care. She couldn't. He denied her because of his parents. Because she wasn't glamour's enough! Built enough, beautiful enough... because she wasn't rich enough.  
  
"Buffy... please don't make this harder than it already is," Angel begged quietly.  
  
He looked so pained. His eyes were swirling with sadness, devastation, and maybe she hoped... love. But till he admitted it she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Harder than it already is! You think this is just hard for you! I gave you everything I had left of me. I let you touch me when I wouldn't let my old boyfriend of two years touch me. I let you in. I have you my... my heart. And you think this hard for you! Then you're a moron, a selfish pig... moron," Buffy's eyes gazed with the anger she was feeling. She didn't think she could possibly be so mad at one person.  
  
"Buffy you don't understand. My parents are very demanding they wouldn't understand it we were together. They would do anything to break us up! And we might as well get over the heartache now before we get too attached," Angel said as he came closer to Buffy.  
  
"Attached! Don't you think we're pretty much attached?" Buffy screeched.  
  
Angel looked down slightly. He wasn't going to budge; fine but at least she could make his feel a bit guilty.  
  
"So what, I was just a fling? Someone you could roll in a sack with? Was I nothing to you?" Buffy asked quietly. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes and she didn't even try to hide the fact the she was going to cry. He did do it.  
  
"Buffy... you know that's not true. I loved this weekend with you, I just have obligations..." he said, trying to reach out for her but she flinched out of his touch and turned around.  
  
"You have no idea what I gave up for this," Buffy said, turning around, hands on her waist. He looked confused. "My dream, Angel. My life dream. Did you know the one thing I want to do more than anything in the world is to be a designer. To be respected for my clothing. I never asked for anything else. And guess what I got that chance! And threw it away! You know why?" her eyes blazed angrily at his.  
  
He looked quietly back at her having a very bad feeling about this, "W- Why?" She looked at him with so much hatred at that moment he didn't think he could take it.  
  
"Because I had a choice. Choose between love and a dream. And I chose love. I chose you and you throw it back in my face," Buffy turned away and looked at the door that would decide her fate.  
  
"Buffy, I didn't tell you to choose me. I didn't tell you to not take the job. It's not like we would end up together."  
  
"And what about Elizabeth and Liam, they ended up together," Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
Angel's head shot up at the mention of the people in his dream, "W- what did you say?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy snapped. "I'm gone," Buffy said as she opened the door.  
  
"No, you said something about Elizabeth and Liam," Angel said. He could tell he caught her off guard.  
  
"What do you know about them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That I had an overly long dream about them. And that we look exactly like them, "Angel replied slowly. "What do you know?"  
  
"That there my ancestors or something. That I had a dream and that they obviously gave us a sign."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy confused, "A sign?"  
  
Buffy looked at him and he could see the lines of tears on her face, "Why would they both send us a dream about them?"  
  
Angel turned around away from here and said, "Well doesn't matter now does it..."  
  
Buffy felt like she has just been slapped in the face, "Are you dumb? Can you not see something when it is right in front of your face? This is sign. There showing us, being together is good. They want us to be together. We're meant to be together. Our souls want us to be together."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and asked, "So what, you think were soul mates or something?"  
  
"Does it matter? Would it make a difference? Maybe we are and we'll never going to find out because your to much full of balls to say 'fuck my parents, I want to be with Buffy. Money our not,'"  
  
Buffy looked down and bust into tears. This wasn't going right. They were supposed to be happily ever after not having to go through this shit.  
  
"Your acting like this is only hard for you! It's hard for me too!"  
  
Buffy felt her anger go up a notch, "You're doing it to yourself. You could keep me. But you choose but not have me in your life," Buffy sighed. "You know the moment I saw you, I knew you were too good to me. That you would be the one. The one that I would love. That I do love you! God, I was so wrong."  
  
Angel was speechless. She loves me! He felt a huge wave of happiness go through him. Buffy waited patiently. For what, she didn't know. Maybe for him to say he loved her in return. For him to take her back.  
  
"You love me?" Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked at him like he was an idiot and shook her head, "Didn't I just yell that!" he nodded his head and she could he was in a daze, "Then yes."  
  
She waited again. Minutes passes and she still waited for him to say something. But he didn't. He just paced the room. Like an overly sized cat.  
  
Buffy suddenly felt her insides drench. Why wasn't he saying anything? He should have said he loved her already. He should have been down on his knees begging her to forgive him. But he didn't. He just kept pacing.  
  
"A-Angel," Buffy whispered. His head shot up and he looked directly in her eyes but then quickly looked away as if he regretted it. "Angel, do you... Do you love me?" She asked in a hush.  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked up but wouldn't meet her eyes. And she knew. He didn't have to tell her because it was obvious. He didn't. She felt her stomach drop like there was a volcano erupting and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her head was spinning and she couldn't stand still. She had to get away.  
  
"I'm- I'm going to go." she took her bags and quickly sprinted to the door. Again.  
  
"Buffy-" And said grabbing her hands.  
  
He tried to get a hold of her but she wouldn't let him. She ran out of the apartment and into the rain. She hailed a cab and told it to take her to the train station and when she got to Sunnydale she saw Willow wasn't home. She went into her room opened the closed envelope in the drawer, reread it. She knew what she had to do.  
  
TBC- feedback or no part 15 and I'm straight up serious its bitch to type this shit up even though I love it. 


	15. Part 15

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: Look what happened before has a big part in the story now; I wouldn't have done it if there was no point to it. It will be more towards the end. I wouldn't have put you through this torture in the beginning if there was no point. I hope you enjoy.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from these people, I adore you. I know its been a while since some have you guys have sent it but I had to get veryone who did down cause I felt so honored: Shady S. Antonette, Moonscape, Christy, Lauren, Cristina, Buffygrl521, Nancy, Laura, Andrea, ..Nicole., Bklyangel, KIM2004,  
  
Christine,  
Danielle, Angel of Slytherin, Akay, -sarje, terrie, KrazyKar,  
stingerchic01, Stephania, sokkerblondie005, Brittannie, Yelene-ryudream,  
ryan, litchick08, aancheta, Lynn, angelusbabe5, Lyssa  
  
Part 15  
  
Angel stood on the front of a cliff and staring out into the view. Everything was still quiet. No tourists, no birds, no nothing. But him and him. His heart was beating slowly but he felt like it wasn't even in there. He turned around and blinked slowly. This wasn't happing.  
  
"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to be polite and say hi?"  
  
Angel shook his head, "You're not real," Angel said.  
  
"Who said I was real? I have just been deceased for two hundred years."  
  
Angel looked around, "This isn't happing. This is just a dream."  
  
"Of course it's just a dream. But it is a dream with meaning. I am here for a reason. And that's to show you something. To show what a fool you have been with... her," Liam said.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yes. Buffy, Elizabeth, Lizzy, whatever you want to call her. You let your soul mate go."  
  
Angel looked at Liam. He looked just like him. Just with much longer hair. And a twinkle in his eye. The twinkle that left his eye, when he left her.  
  
"So you here because?" Angel asked.  
  
"To show you what you're breaking."  
  
Angel looked confused. "Breaking..." But before he could ask more he was in a big grassy area. "Where the hell are we?" Angel yelled at himself. Sort of.  
  
"Ireland. 1753."  
  
Angel's head shot to Liam's but he wasn't looking at him anymore. Angel looked at what Liam was looking at. This wasn't good. There was Liam and Elizabeth laying on the grass looking into the sky.  
  
"Why do I need to see this again?"  
  
Liam glared at him. "You're breaking the cycle."  
  
"What cycle?"  
  
"The cycle that puts you and Elizabeth together."  
  
Liam came closer to the couple and tried to touch Elizabeth's cheek but his hand went through. Angel saw a tear go down his cheek.  
  
"Did you ever see her again?" Angel asked quietly  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel nodded his head and knew that was the only thing he would get. Liam suddenly spun and they weren't on the field anymore. They were in cabin with rain pouring on it. And a couple on the bed. Sitting next to each other.  
  
"I don't want to see this," Angel whispered.  
  
"1864. Louisiana."  
  
"That's us," Angel whispered.  
  
Liam nodded his head. "Beth Summers and William O'Connor."  
  
Angel looked around the room and saw the blue uniform on the floor. He looked at Beth and he understood.  
  
"Civil War. He is part of the North. She is part of the South. There love is crossed."  
  
Angel looked at the couple on the bed and saw how much love passed through them. How much love you saw in her just bandaging his wounds. How much love they shared even when they knew they shouldn't.  
  
He looked over to Liam, "I'm still not getting it," Angel said.  
  
"You're supposed to be together. You're meant to be together. And you ruined it."  
  
Angel looked at him upset. "How would I break it up?"  
  
"You didn't love her," Liam whispered.  
  
He turned around and Angel found himself in a dinner. A 50's dinner, with blue and pink tables and with the jukebox and milkshakes. This really wasn't happing.  
  
"1954. Connecticut."  
  
Angel looked around. He saw the jukebox. The people dancing around in rollerblades. When he caught sight of a blonde. Jesus fucking Christ. He went to the nearest wall and tried to bang his head but he just fell through it. When he saw a gang. Him being the leader. He followed them inside.  
  
"Lizzy and Angelus. He was the bad boy. She was the golden girl. It was love at first sight. "  
  
He saw the was Lizzy kept watching Angelus over her drink and how his gaze always seemed to land on her. He looked at Liam.  
  
"Every century love finds itself. We, us. Me and Elizabeth. You and your Buffy. We are the meaning of true love. And you broke that bound. You left Buffy. The only person on the face of the earth that could love you, for you."  
  
Angel shook his head in denial. He found himself staring in a cold- black looking room. With curtains draped and thunder cracking. On the bed was Buffy. His Buffy. And he knew it was his. He came closer to her and saw the tears in her eyes. He did this. He made her sad.  
  
"Oh God, what have I done?" Angel asked himself.  
  
"When I died I saw her and I knew I might have left earth. But it was worth it because is saw her again. "Liam stopped for a second and looked at Buffy, "You think we gave you those dreams for nothing. It was to show you that you had to be together. You should have followed your heart. Not your head. Look what you have done," Liam whispered.  
  
Angel once again woke up with sweat clenched all over his body  
  
TBC- You know the drill... feedback please with a cherry on top ( 


	16. Part 16

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
SUMMARY: AU Buffy and Angel are forced to marry, but what happens in the future? DISTRIBUTION: Take it. Just tell me first.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I would really like to now what you guys thought.  
  
AN: The reason that this is out so late which I am forever so sorry about is because first I went to Paris with my mom and I couldn't do anything, but I went to the Rodin museum and that inspired my next story which I think will be great which I already started and also I had finals this week but now I am done and that's why, sorry again.  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback from these people, I adore you guys:  
BAshipper101, BRITTANNIE, Willow92, Lynn, Jerica, Nancy, ..Nicole,  
KIM2004, liit06, Akay, Lauren B., Shady. S, Ashleigh, skye-lark913,  
WICKEDTEMPTRESS, Jaci-Angel-Buffy-luver, Heather, mz.sarje, never look  
back, Danielle218Lover( I found this one interesting), Britt, Katie,  
Melanie, skye-lark913, Becca, BAshipper101, Lucifer's Angel  
  
AN: If anyone knows the names of the airports near Tuscany, Rome or  
Athens please email me them, thanks also I don't normally do this and  
I keep forgetting to send this person feedback but Akay your stories  
every single one of them are amazing and if you haven't read them read  
them there great!!  
  
Part 16  
  
Angel sat on his chair staring at the painting in front of him. It was beautiful. But then again the object was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He traced the side of her face and suddenly he felt the need to rip something apart, hurt something or even kill something. He had never felt so violent before, and over some girl. He made himself laugh. Him, Angel O'Connor obsessing over some girl. But she wasn't some girl she was Buffy. Five foot two, blonde, and gorgeous. He looked at the painting eyes and almost cried. They were devastating.  
  
"Are you coming tonight?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Angel looked up and found his best friends gaze looking at him, "Where?"  
  
"Your Mom's house. The cocktail party she had been talking about for ages. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I-I'm coming, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"'Cause it looks like someone just pulled your heart out." Cordelia said bluntly.  
  
Yeah, someone did and that someone is me, I did it to myself. "Cordelia, do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what the hell is wrong and were did Buffy disappear to?" She said sitting in the chair across from him crossing her arms and legs waiting.  
  
Angel looked at his best friend and his shoulders slouched. He could never get away when it came to her. But that didn't mean he had to talk.  
  
"Angel, you better start talking or I might... sing!" she said raising a pointing finger in his direction. He said nothing. "Angel! Fine! Rain drops and roses and dream colorrrrrrrred kisses. Uhhhhh, Kish and snechiel, oh hell I'm going to slap at you if you don't tell what the hell is wrong!"  
  
"That's not part of the song, and nothing else you sang is either."  
  
"Angel, answer the question."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Where is BUFFY?" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"She went home!"  
  
"I figured that much, can you tell me why?" She said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I told her to."  
  
"What..." Cordelia asked quietly.  
  
"Mom told me to."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. She understood how hard it was to live in that sort world. To have demanding parents that wouldn't leave you alone. Parents you wanted to slap because they ran your life and you couldn't make one decision in it without them being in your face. But then again Cordelia was able to dodge that all by dating Doyle.  
  
"How did you do it?" Angel said putting his head in his hands.  
  
Cordelia already knowing what he was talking about said, "I pretty much told them that I loved him and I wouldn't care what they said because I did. And if they did anything to get rid of him I would go out and get pregnant with some biker. Then marry in the Little White Chapel in Vegas." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Angel stared at her and rolled his eyes. "You would never," he laughed.  
  
"Of course not. But my parents obviously thought I would so they said nothing. I think they are praying that we break up quick but I don't see that happing in the near future. You know with Doyle proposing and all." She says innocently.  
  
Angel looked at her in shock and a grin came to his face, "Cordelia that's great!" he got up and hugged her and then sat back down, "When did it happen?"  
  
"Last night. We were uh doing it and then like in the middle of his orgasm he goes marry and of course I'm sort of like shut up and get me to climax and then were in our afterglow when the words suddenly hit me and I jump up in bed and said do you really want to me marry me and he goes yes and gets this out of his pockets." Cordelia showed Angel her left hand and he saw a square cut diamond ring.  
  
"Cordelia, that's great," Angel said, genuinely happy for her.  
  
"Yeah. Doyle said he had wanted to ask for months but never had the guts. Said he had been saving up the money to buy the ring and he said 'I know it's not fancy or anything but it's the best I could get' and I was like I don't care and its beautiful I think, and that's all that matters, but we already had a fight on who gets to be best man and made of honor."  
  
Angel smirked, "And what was this fight about?"  
  
"Doyle wants you to be his best man but I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Cordelia..."  
  
"Shut up. I don't have a lot of friends and you're my favorite and I would have asked Buffy but you obviously broke her heart and would never want to talk to me again. But you will see her at the wedding."  
  
Angel started to slump at the mention of his Buffy's name. No not his anymore. I broke her heart. "Cordelia I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay, but you have to talk to me about it eventully."  
  
Angel nodded his head and got dropping the picture that was on his lap to the floor. He looked down at it and felt tears start to form in his eyes. Cordelia was right she probably hated everyone who was rich now. And it was his fault. He knew that now. It wasn't his parents, he could have been like Cordelia and not listened he could have said 'Fuck you guys and fuck this. I Love Buffy and nothing you say is going to stop me.' He suddenly stopped thinking and his eyes went huge.  
  
"Angel are you okay?" Cordelia asked frantically.  
  
"I can't love her!" Angel yelled. He shook his head and dropped back into the chair. Taking the picture and holding it as his life line almost.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong with loving her?" Cordelia asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't," he replied.  
  
Cordelia nodded her head, "Okay."  
  
Angel stood again and let the picture fall and didn't look back down. "We better go, we might be late." Cordelia knew better then to talk to him about Buffy as much as she wanted to. But she knew he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. So she let the subject dropped and followed him out the door.  
  
Angel got into his car waiting for Cordelia. He stared the engine. He didn't believe in fate, he didn't believe in soul mates, or in love. He didn't believe in star crossed love our that Romeo and Juliet crap. He wasn't breaking the rules of fate and he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, because he didn't have her.  
  
TBC- I need the feedback!! Please let's feed the poor little person that needs the feedback and as you say in Hebrew Bvakush and that means please!!! And I knows this part isn't that long and I'm warning you guys in advance that the next part isn't that long either but part 18 is really long and I think so is 19. 


	17. Part 17

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future  
  
AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
TIMELINE: AU  
  
SUMMARY: What if Angel and Buffy were forced to get married but what happens when Angel royally screwed up in the future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who has my stuff can take it and if you want this just ask I promise not to say no.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A lot but that would be in the end  
  
FEEDBACK: Or no part 18  
  
RATING: PG AN: I need the freaking airports names or Angel might not make it.  
  
AN: Thanks from the feedback from: BAshipper101, Julia, Ashleigh, Jaci- Angel-Buffy-luver, sokkerblondie005, Akay, never look back, KIM2004, mz.sarJe  
  
Part 17  
  
Angel walked into his parent's cocktail room and looked around. He never had liked big parties or being around a lot of people but he had to deal with it. Being an O'Connor. He saw his parents waving at him, telling him to come over. He came over.  
  
"Hi," Angel said to his parents and they people they were talking to.  
  
"Hello Angel," his mom said looking around him.  
  
"Hey Dad," Angel said.  
  
Angel's nodded his head in his direction but looked over his shoulder. As if searching for something.  
  
"Hi Mr. Masters, Mrs. Masters." Angel said to Darla's parents.  
  
"Hello Angel." Mrs. Masters said. "Darla is around here somewhere, you should go talk to her. She has been miserable without you, staying in her room and crying her eyes out."  
  
Angel wanted to say she brought it on her self by cheating on him, and then he got the best thing in the world and then dumped it away like she was nothing and he tore out his own heart and he felt like he couldn't breathe or sleep, function right without her. He needed her with all her being and...  
  
"Angel," His dad asked, "are you alright, son? You seem really deep in thought."  
  
Angel shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"Angel where is your friend, that one you brought yesterday?" his dad ask  
  
"She left last night." Angel answered, looking at the floor.  
  
He saw the smug look on his mother's face and wanted to rip her head off, "See I told you she was bad news, Angel," his mother said.  
  
"But I thought you like her?" his father said.  
  
"I did."  
  
His father looked at him curiously but decided that he shouldn't say anything. Yeah, you shouldn't. You did this and now because of you I lost the love of my life. His eyes went wide. Love of your life. You don't even love her. God, this wasn't happing. He didn't love her. He didn't need or want her. He couldn't possibly love her. There was no such thing as true love.  
Love. How could he love someone as perfect as Buffy? Someone so beautiful and smart. Someone who looked like a goddess. Someone who was kind to everyone and wanted the best for everyone. Someone who would give up anything to be with the love of her life. Love of her life.  
He shook his head. Give up anything to be with the love of her life. She said that, what the hell did she say.  
  
"You have no idea what I gave up for this," Buffy said, turning around, hands on her waist. He looked confused. "My dream, Angel. My life dream. Did you know the one thing I want to do more than anything in the world is to be a designer? To be respected for my clothing. I never asked for anything else. And guess what I got that chance! And threw it away! You know why?" her eyes blazed angrily at his.  
  
He looked quietly back at her having a very bad feeling about this, "W- Why?"  
  
"Because I had a choice. Choose between love and a dream. And I chose love. I chose you and you throw it back in my face."  
  
Oh yeah. That's what she said. This wasn't fair. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to be part of her life. He wanted to see her grow old and have his children, and get married and make love for hours on end. He wanted to see her become a famous designer. Be the proud husband of her. Watch her design and become a Mom. But don't you need to love her?  
  
"You should have seen the girl that Angel brought yesterday, she was a horrid girl," his mom said to Mrs. Masters.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Masters said with her eyebrows raised, "Please tell."  
  
"She looked like she never got her hair done in her life, and her nails were in a great need of a manicure and her clothes looked like she picked them up at Hects."  
  
"Really Angel why would she choose a girl like that over my Darla?" Mr. Masters said.  
  
"It looked like you picked her up at a street corner," his mom said.  
  
"You brought a whore to visit your parents?" Mrs. Masters said eyes wide in horror.  
  
"No." Angel said through his teeth.  
  
"Then what was she because she really didn't look like a proper lady," his mother said.  
  
Angel didn't say anything.  
  
After a moment his mom said, "Still to bring such a disgrace-"  
  
"She isn't a disgrace! Or a whore! Or a un- proper lady. She is a very beautiful, very smart woman!" Angel yelled. "She is the love of my life. And I love her!" At his mothers horrified face Angel laughed, "Yes Mother, love. Madly, insanely, head over heels in love with her. I need her. I want her. I want to marry and grow old with her and I don't give a shit about what any of you guys say. Because I LOVE her more than life it self!"  
  
After Angel finished saying his speech he slumped his shoulders and felt a relief wash over him. He loved her. Truly loved her. She was the best thing in the world. And he loved her.  
  
"And now if you excuse me I have to go and win her back." And with that he ran from the group and out the door. But got blocked on the way. "Excuse me," Angel said quickly and tried to get out of the way when he saw the person wasn't moving.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Oh god, please God!! Angel thought to himself. Please don't be... Darla.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Angel snarled.  
  
"Where are you off to so quickly, lover?" Darla said putting her hands on his chest.  
  
He took her hands and pushed them off of him. "None of your damn business."  
  
"And your cheerleader, where is she?" She said once again coming closer to him.  
  
"Darla if you don't get out of my way right now I might hurt you."  
  
"You wouldn't," Darla whispered in his ear. "You love me too much."  
  
"Love? Love you? Are you insane? Wait I take that back, of course you are. Darla I don't love you, I don't like you, and I can't even stand you. You're a slut, a whore. What more do you want me to say to you. You don't know love," Angel said pushing her to the floor. "But I know love and right now I am on my way to get it. If she has me, of course."  
  
Angel speed through the night looking through the phonebook, she said she was staying at her dad's. Summers, Angel said to himself as he looked through the S section in the phonebook. Here, Hank Summers. Angel turned left and speeds his way to her dad's. Good thing he lived so close or he might have went insane. When he got there he got out of the car and raced towards the door. He rang the doorbell and tried to wait patiently. He saw the curtain open and saw a man look out. He opened the door and looked at Angel suspiciously.  
  
"Hello Mr. Summers, I'm a friend of Buffy's and I was wondering if she was home?" Angel asked.  
  
Mr. Summers looked surprised at the mention of his daughters name, "I'm sorry young man but she isn't here right now."  
  
"Oh, when she gets back can you tell her Angel O'Connor came by," he said defeated. She wasn't home.  
  
"I don't think you understood me, Mr. O'Connor. Buffy isn't here, as she isn't hasn't been to my house all summer. The last time I saw her was over her winter vacation."  
  
"Oh," Angel whispered. "Shit." Angel mumbled, "I'm sorry to be rude but I have to go." Angel called back as he raced to his car.  
  
Willow heard knocking and got up. She looked over at her clock and saw it was midnight. Who is coming here at this time of night? The knocking stared to get louder and louder as she moved forward. And it didn't stop for a second. Poor neighbors.  
  
"I'm coming; I'm coming. Jesus, keep your pants on." Willow yelled at the door. She opened the door and saw Angel almost fall through it when she opened the door. "Angel." Willow said surprised.  
  
"Willow, hi. I need to see Buffy." Angel said desperately.  
  
"Angel... she isn't here. Why would-"  
  
"Where is she?" he asked quickly, on his way to the door.  
  
"I mean she was here but she left two hours ago."  
  
"Where did she go?" Angel said.  
  
"Airport but-"She didn't get to fish because he was already out the door and in his car.  
  
TBC- if I don't get feedback I won't continue and I'm serious, well not really cause I like this story too much but I want the and in the next three days would be good, cause I don't have to finish I could ignore and start working on the Fixer more... ( 


	18. Part 18

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future  
  
AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's  
  
TIMELINE: AU  
  
SUMMARY: What if Angel and Buffy were forced to get married but what happens when Angel royally screwed up in the future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who has my stuff can take it and if you want this just ask I promise not to say no.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A lot but that would be in the end  
  
FEEDBACK: Or no part 18  
  
RATING: PG AN: This chapter is sort of sappy and brought the happy side of me so give with the feedback. Also I didn't reread this one so I might have some mistakes. I was anxious to get it out.  
  
AN: Thanks from feedback from: Becca, Cristina, ms. sarje, Rbritsmom73, Marchelle, skye-lark913, jhg, KIM2004, Pam, Laura, Kay, BAshipper101, balover4everandever, Bklyangel, Britt, Kismet, jennifer saffle  
  
Part 18  
  
God, damnit. Move fucking faster!! Angel thought to himself as he was speeding down the highway towards the airport. He looked at the time. Twelve Twenty. Angel honked on the horn harder. The guy in front of him gave him the finger. Fuck this. Angel went to the shoulder lane and speed past all the cars. Please no police please, please. He looked in the back mirror, no police. He heard the cars honking at him and gave them the finger. Didn't they understand that he needed go and get the love of his life back? To get her back before she went to New York. To be famous and loved without him. He pressed harder on gas pedal. He wouldn't let that happen. She would be famous and loved with him. He smiled at the thought. It would be all over magazines. Buffy O'Connor. Buffy O'Connor? He stopped the car and he fell onto the wheel. Since when had he wanted to get married? When did he want to have a wife? Buffy O'Connor... The moment he met her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to walk down the aisle to him in a white gown. To make love to her on there honeymoon. He looked at the clock. Twelve thirty. He pressed once again on the speed pedal. He needed to get there and now! He pressed harder. He needed to get to her. Before... No that isn't going to happen! He yelled at himself. No, No, No, No, NO! He looked around his surroundings but couldn't get a clear picture of it because he was going to fast. He looked straight ahead. Your driving like a mad person, he thought to himself.  
  
"You think your driving fast enough?" Someone yelled at him through there window when he sped past the car.  
  
No, he thought to himself. He pressed the pedal faster and saw that he was pushing hundred. Then push it 'cause this isn't fast enough. He shook his head; he really was a mad man. He shook his head again; he had to have happy thoughts good thoughts. He was going to have Buffy back... hopefully. He added.  
He pressed the pedal and saw that the gas only went up to two hundred twenty. He knew he should have taken the damn Porsche over the Mercedes. He closed his eyes briefly. He really was a mama rich boy. He opened them and suddenly saw things clearly. This wasn't anyone's fault but his. He knew that, he did but he knew that somewhere deep down he didn't think so. It was Buffy's for not being rich enough. It was Cordelia's for introducing them. It was Darla's for cheating on him. It was Liam for conversing him. It was the damn fates for showing him. But it wasn't. It was his. He said no. He said he didn't want to. He ruined it.  
  
"You're supposed to be together. You're meant to be together. And you ruined it."  
  
He pushed harder. If he had to make it up to for the rest of his life then he would. He would kill to be with her. Just for one more chance.  
God damnit, don't people know how to drive, he thought as he sped faster to LAX.  
  
He parked his car and as near as he could and ran into the airport. He ran to the nearest information desk.  
  
"When does the flight to New York take off?" Angel asked as he was ready to run to the gate.  
  
"In twenty minutes," The lady at the desk. He started to run towards the security.  
  
"Ticket and passport." the guard said.  
  
"I don't have one," Angel said.  
  
"You need one to get through." The guard said.  
  
"Listen I need to get through." He said frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But those are the regulations. No ticket no access."  
  
"What if I show you my passport?" Angel said reaching for his wallet.  
  
"No, you also need a ticket."  
  
Angel was growing frustrated. This wasn't happening. He needed to get to Buffy. And now before the plane took off. He ran a hand through his hair so he wouldn't burst.  
  
"And where can I get this ticket," Angel said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Over there," the guard said pointing to the ticket buyer thing. (AN: I forgot the name, Sorry)  
  
Angel ran over there and butted through the line, "I need a ticket."  
  
"Excuse me, sir. There are people in front of you." The lady said.  
  
"I don't care, just give a ticket!" Angel said.  
  
The lady seemed scared and said, "To where?"  
  
"I don't give a shit, just give me a ticket!"  
  
"There is one from here to Pisa International Airport Galileo Galilei that is in Tuscany, Italy and there is a stop in Atlanta-"  
  
"I don't care, here," He handed her his VISA.  
  
"There are only first class tickets available, sir," she said.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Angel said.  
  
She started typing in something and looking at his VISA when he had an idea, "Actually can you make that for two?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, sir," she said, scared out of her wits of this man.  
  
"Okay, do that then."  
  
Angel ran to terminal D29 and saw her. She was standing in line with her ticket and passport in hand, a bag with a huge B on the other. He smiled, she was so beautiful. Not the time, Angel. He reminded himself. He ran over to her and just as she was about to give the flight attendant the ticket he grabbed her from the line. She started to yell till he put his hand over her mouth. The flight attendant looked over confused but said nothing and started checking over the next person in line. He let her go once he knew she wouldn't run away.  
  
"What the hell-"she looked over the person that kidnapped her and gasped. "What the fuck are you doing here."  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said grabbing her hand and walking over to the café.  
  
"No." She said as she pulled her hand away from his. "Why on earth would I talk to you?" She asked fiercely.  
  
"Because I love you," he thought there was no reason to hide it.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared in shock. "Y-you love me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, very much," he said as he came closer to his goddess.  
  
"But you left me," she asked confused.  
  
"I was stupid," he said bluntly. He took her hand in his, "I love you, Buffy Summers."  
  
She turned away, "I can't do this. I have a job waiting for me in New York."  
  
"You have a man who loves you more than anything waiting for you right here."  
  
"You left me," she said spinning around.  
  
"Yeah, you said that already and I'm saying again that I was stupid. I listened to my head. I listened to the people around me instead of me. My heart. And I hurt the only person who I ever loved. And I do. Love you that is and it was a mistake when I didn't answer you. I loved you the second I saw you."  
  
"Oh God, this isn't happing." Buffy whispered to her self.  
  
She slides down to the floor. Angel caught her in his arms and looked down at her. She looked up at him, her innocent eyes looking up at him. And he loved them, he loved her.  
  
"Buffy, love we should go sit at one of the chairs," he said picking her up in his arms.  
  
She nodded her head and put her head against his chest. He felt her smile in him and couldn't help the full fledged grin that came across his face. Please Buffy, I promise not to screw it up this time if you let me in. He sat them in one of the airport chairs and put Buffy in his lap. He was happy to see that she didn't pull away. He looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Don't sweet talk me! Give me your explanation and then maybe I might... you know," she said.  
  
"My explanation is this. I love you. I want to be with you. I was stupid. And I got pointed in the right direction by myself when I noticed how absolutely I was depressed without you. How much I loved you when I yelled it in my mothers face."  
  
Her eyes lit up, "You yelled at your mother?"  
  
"Yup, and all for you. She had no right to talk to you like and I wasn't going to let her. I love you and no one I love is going to get insulted," he said putting a hand through her hair.  
  
She pulled away slightly, "Angel..."  
  
"I love you. I wont leave I swear."  
  
"Swear, swear?" Buffy said coming closer to him.  
  
"Swear, swear." He felt her moving against him and felt his arousal grow. God this really wasn't the time.  
  
"Angel you hurt me. You left me. You were my first and you left for trash. Like I meant nothing to you and I might love you but you hurt me just a little bit more than I can take in life time. I really don't want it to happen again."  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what to say but say that I love you and swear that I won't leave. I can't live without you. I was horrible, ask Cordelia. I need you more than I need oxygen." He said desperately.  
  
"Pinky swears?" Buffy asked holding out her right pinky.  
  
"Pinky swears."  
  
Angel said and instead of taking hold of her pinky he kissed her. And it was the best ever. More than passionate. More than beautiful and loving. It was everything like that but so much more. He let go and looked at her face. She was so beautiful. She eyes were half closed and her lips were a bit swollen and she was all his.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said.  
  
"What?" she said as she laid her head under his chin.  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
She looked up at him shocked, "W-what?"  
  
"Marry me, become my wife. Please, I can't live without you on more second. I just need to know that you will be mine forever. And we don't have to do it right away-"  
  
But he got cut off by Buffy wrapping her arms around his neck shrieking. He felt people stare but he didn't care. He had Buffy.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you." She said happily.  
  
"We can get a ring in Europe-"  
  
"Europe?"  
  
"See to get in here I needed to have a ticket, by chance I had two, to Italy so I was wondering if you would come with me." He said showing her the tickets.  
  
Her eyes widened and she grabbed the tickets. "First class tickets to Tuscany?" he nodded and once again wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her scent. She was the greatest thing to ever to happen to him and he didn't care how he got her or why he got her he was just glad that he did get her in the end, because without her everything would be hopeless.  
  
She let go for a second and looked at him, "Angel, what about my job?"  
  
"If you wanted a job in fashion I can get you one. We can move to New York and figure something out."  
  
"You would move for me?" She sounded surprised.  
  
"I would move the world for," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I almost did to try and get here."  
  
She groaned, "I don't even want to know what you did to get here."  
  
"I almost ran over fifty people but we can pretend that you didn't hear that."  
  
"Flights to Pisa International Airport Galileo Galilei are now boarding." The speaker said.  
  
They got up and went over to the gate. Suddenly a thought occurred to Buffy. "Angel we have no clothes. My clothes are going to New York and I'm pretty sure you didn't bring any."  
  
"We'll buy some."  
  
She shook her head. At least she could have tons of designers now. I bet Angel wouldn't know the difference. She thought to herself. Just as they were about to take off Buffy toke Angel's hand, he looked at her.  
  
"You scared of the take off?" he asked amused.  
  
"No, I mean yes I just forgot to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She saw the tears form in Angel's eyes; he held her hand tighter. "I love you too."  
  
TBC- I gave you the fluff and give the feedback. hehe. 


	19. Part 19

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future  
  
AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL: eternally218yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's and the song is Jessica Simpson's Underneath, TIMELINE: AU  
  
SUMMARY: What if Angel and Buffy were forced to get married but what happens when Angel royally screwed up in the future  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who has my stuff can take it and if you want this just ask I promise not to say no.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A lot but that would be in the end  
  
FEEDBACK: It the end people  
  
RATING: NC-17 or R I think R AN: This chapter came out a lot fluffier than it was supposed to be. But I still really like it. Anyways it the end and I'm I think I'm going to miss it. I'm sad to see it go ( It didn't end it the way I wanted it to end so I was thinking of writing an epilogue so if you want one just email me that you do and I'll see if I should write one.  
  
AN: Also with the song I'm not exactly sure if it is a happy song or sad so let's pretend it's happy because it sort of fit the story.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for everyone who wrote me feedback through this whole story and from the last chapter thanks to: Nancy, Brittannie, Cristina, Isabelle Bergeron, Bklyangel, Marchelle, Jaci, ..Nicole, Adriana, Willow92, mz.sarJe, Jennifer saffle, Angelzgurl  
  
Part 19  
  
Angel really didn't mind what his parents they thought. Or what they did. As long as they didn't say anything during the wedding he was okay. He remembered the day they told them that they were engaged and they started yelling so loud he was positive the whole state of California had heard them. Buffy ended up in tears at the things his mother had said to her. She had ran out of the room and this was when Angel had almost hit his mother.  
  
"You don't know here!" Angel had yelled that day. "You don't want to just because she doesn't have as much money as us. The real freak is you!"  
  
He had stormed out of the house then and couldn't find Buffy. He had worried. Doyle tried to calm him but nothing worked. Two days later he was still looking for her when Cordelia informed him that she was fine and was in Sunnydale.  
  
"But you can't go there," she had said to him. "She doesn't want to see you."  
  
He had went to his room after that and cried. He stayed there in a catatonic state and hadn't talked to anyone for week. The only thing he had eaten was the food Doyle had left by his door. And that was only when he was forced to eat. The only thing he had thought about for a whole week was Buffy and how she probably hated him now. And the only reason she did was for someone he couldn't even stand now. Doyle and Cordelia knew better than to knock on the door. They didn't even try to get to him because they knew he wouldn't listen. He was so in his own misery that nothing mattered to him. That was they didn't try until that day.  
  
"Go away!" Angel yelled at his door. He was staring into the wall. The white, plain ceiling, with nothing on it. He was staring into nothing, just his life. Nothing. He knew he was going insane. He knew it. It just didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did. It was just like his state when he had broken up with her the first time just worse. Because this time he knew he really had lost her.  
  
"Angel, its Doyle. You have a visitor," Doyle said.  
  
"Tell 'em to fuck off," Angel said though gritted teeth. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was in pain right now. And who the hell would visit him?  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want," Doyle said smirking at the door. This was going to be great.  
  
"Yeah, now fuck off!" Angel shouted at the door.  
  
Doyle turned around at the pale girl behind him, who Doyle could tell had heard every word Angel had said.  
  
"Buffy," Doyle said stressing her name, "Angel wants you to fu-"  
  
But before Doyle could finish Angel had stormed out of his room looking at the blonde in wonder. He was pale and unshaven. His eyes were red with tears. His veins where popping out but when Angel saw her Doyle could tell his whole body would start to function again.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go," Doyle said.  
  
Doyle never heard anything they had talked about. He did hear shouting. A lot of shouting. He heard crying. And then he heard something break. Nothing like a vase or a plate. More like a table. He then heard moans. And many more moans for the rest of the day. Buffy and Angel hadn't come out of his room for a day the most of the day. And when they did come out Angel was wearing an eat smitten grin on his face, and Buffy was blushing into Angel's chest.  
Then the big day had come and everyone was smiling. Expect of course the 'two most evil ones'. That was the name Buffy had given Angel's parents though Angel would hopefully never find out about it. Not that Buffy cared. Doyle laughed every time he heard it. He was sitting in Angel's groom room at the hotel. Angel was pacing like crazy. His Dad was sitting on the bed and Spike and Xander where laughing there asses of at him. They always did at him. Whenever they saw him with Buffy they always made fun of him.  
  
"We have never seen someone as pussy whipped as you, man," they would laugh.  
  
"You could sit, you know," Doyle said, hiding his grin.  
  
Angel looked at him for a second, his eyes panicked, "I'll tell you to sit on your wedding day!" Angel snarled at him.  
  
When it was time to go to the place where the ceremony would take place, he finally felt relaxed a little. Doyle rolled his eyes at him. Angel went to stand in front of Doyle who was standing next to Spike. He stood next to the Minister and waited. The music came on and he saw Dawn, Buffy's little sisters come down the aisle with the flowers. He smiled; she hated them both when they told her that she would be the flower girl.  
  
"I'm thirteen years old, why can't I be a bridesmaid!"  
  
She had yelled this at both of them for days at end. Then came Buffy's friend Faith, who he personally thought was nuts. Then Cordelia, Anya, who was nuttier than Faith, Willow and then his eyes swelled with tears at the sight. Buffy was coming down the aisle, with tears at on her cheeks. Giles, Buffy's adopted father, at her side. She looked beautiful. Her dress had no straps and the end came around her feet like she was a princess. There was lace around the edges, and god she looked beautiful. He remembered how she had complained about not being able to find a dress; how she couldn't afford it the one she wanted. He knew that he would be paying for most of the wedding. He didn't mind at all. He wanted to give Buffy that huge wedding she wanted. When she told him about how she couldn't find a dress in her price range but she did find this gorgeous Vera Wang dress. He smiled to himself and waited for her to ask. She never did, but she did find his VISA on her night stand the next day. She told him he didn't have to, but he hushed her and everyday after that he heard the same sentence.  
  
"Really, Angel you're paying too much let me do something."  
  
She remembered how she had done that. And every time she did he would shut her and carry her to his bedroom and really shut her up, but in a different sort of way. She looked up at him and smiled. He had tears tracing down his cheeks, just like her face. He looked great in his tuxedo. Just like she imagined it.  
Once they reached the end, Giles opened her vial and kissed her cheek, gave her over to Angel and smiled at him. He took her hands in his and wiped some of the tears of her face. She did the same to him. Buffy didn't hear anything and neither did Angel, she just said what she was told but kept looking in her loves eyes. Once the ceremony was over and which really felt go on forever, Angel bent her down and kissed, and this was different then any other kiss. This was there wedding kiss. And when there lips touched each others and the shouts across the room filled the air, Angel and Buffy really didn't hear. When he pulled away and looked at her he pulled a stray hair and smiled slightly at her. She grinned at him and hugged him closer to her.  
  
"I love you," she said to him.  
  
"I love you too," Angel said.  
  
He took her hand in his and they headed down the aisle. Everyone cheered for them and threw roses in there direction. When they entered the limo Angel pulled her towards him and she sat happily in his lap. Everything was perfect.  
  
Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
  
Cordelia watched from her table as Buffy and Angel were dancing on the dance floor. She had to smile. His forehead was rested against hers and she had pools of happy tears in her eyes. She saw how tight Angel held her against his chest and she saw how much he truly loved her.  
  
Dreams could be shattered  
  
You could be gone  
  
It had been six really long months since they had announced there engagement. From the problem with Angel's parents and actually making the wedding happen... It was a really long six months. She remembered the day Angel told her his parents don't want to pay for the wedding, how it would shatter Buffy's dream wedding, how he wanted her to have that dream. He had cried that day and she tried to tell him that everything would be okay.  
  
"Don't worry, Angel. If they don't pay you can always us your money," she had told him.  
  
She remembered how he laughed at that, and she knew he did what she told him, because later that week she saw Buffy using his VISA on everything they bought. And she remembered laughing at how his veins almost popped out when he got the monthly VISA check in the mail. He to change his VISA system.  
  
How would I survive  
  
Cause you're where I belong  
  
Cordelia watched as they talked quietly to each other. She wondered what they were talking about and how it would feel like to be married. She looked at Doyle across the room who was talking to Xander. She shook her head. That really wasn't happing. She heard a shriek and watched as Angel twirled Buffy around the room grinning form ear to ear, and how she hugged him tight, also grinning from ear to ear. And she wondered again how it would feel.  
  
My soul-believer  
  
Without you, I don't know who I would be  
  
She once again looked across the room at Doyle but this time he wasn't talking to Xander. He was looking at her. He smiled and gave her a little wave. She laughed and waved back. He looked at Buffy and Angel and then back at her and he once again smiled.  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
Buffy smiled as Angel pulled her through the crowd and towards to the limo. People were once again throwing roses at them and she smiled. He pulled her into the car with him and sat on his lap. She laughed at his eagerness and just cuddled into him.  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you go   
  
He carried her fireman style through the door to the house he bought for them. The house he surprised her with five weeks ago, how he had made all the arrangements done so they could have it before the wedding. And how she loved him for that. He let her choose all the furniture expects the bed, which he thought was his resistibility.  
  
Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
  
I disconnect from everything inside  
  
He carried her to there room and gently put her on the bed. He slid up next to her and kissed her gently. He hugged her to him before once again kissing her.  
  
"I love you, Buffy. More than anything in the world." He stated.  
  
She wiped tears from her eyes and pulled him towards her and kissed him. "I love you too."  
  
And I have made choices  
  
And wasted all the days  
  
He came to the end of the bed and slowly took her shoes off. Angel came up the bed and looked at his wife. He gently pulled at the zipper of her dress and pulled it down softly. He saw the lingerie she wore and smiled to himself.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he said to her.  
  
I could have been with you  
  
Where my heart stayed  
  
She blushed at his words and pulled him towards her. She started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt and looked up at him. She loved him. She loved him so much. He shrugged the rest of his shirt off and took off his pants and shoes in the process. He came back and lay near her as he took her lingerie off of her. He had to tell himself to breathe again, because he had the most beautiful person alive in his bed. He had her married to him.  
  
I know you've waited faithfully  
  
Blessing our love even stronger  
  
She never understood why he would stay still after he had rid her of her clothes. He would do it every time, and she didn't mind really but even when they would be having a quickie in the bathroom of a restaurant he would take a second to look at her and she would always blush.  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
She took his boxers off and he rolled on top of her and looked at her and she looked back. This time was different she knew that. But as she looked at him and noticed that they hadn't had any teasing before they reached this point, she saw his raw and deep love for her as he moved a stray of hair from her face. She let a tear drop and saw him kiss it away.  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you go  
  
He felt the tears well up in his eyes as she hers came out. He couldn't believe it that she was his. She wiped his tears this time and smiled at him. He laughed a little and felt the how intense everything was around the room. It was different from there first time in the want section in the love section. He loved her so much, he felt himself bursting with it. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He knew he needed her for the rest of his life, for the rest of eternity.  
  
And I've been blessed  
  
For every kiss  
  
He lowered himself in her and felt her gasp of breath. He slowly came out and whispered his love for her in her ear. He lowered him self again and waited a second before he came out and then started again. Feeling her small breathless moans in his ear he felt him self burst with happiness.  
  
For every breath  
  
(How could I let you down)  
  
She pulled him closer to her and she felt his intake of breath in being inside of her. He pulled out and went inside her more forcefully then before. She felt herself come in the exact same moment as him. She looked at his eyes and as she came in small panting moans.  
  
And I've been touched,  
  
By hands I trust  
  
My love is risen  
  
If he didn't know better, which he really didn't, he felt like there was light all around him and Buffy? He felt himself shudder at being so deep inside his love. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He looked up and saw small sparks of light holding them up in mid air. He gasped and looked at his love that laughed and threw her arms around him.  
  
"It's a celebration, you know," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"For what, love?" he said stroking her cheek.  
  
"For us, for being together. For being together, forever," she said with tears once again in her eyes.  
  
He looked down at her, "Forever isn't nearly long enough," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"In the end, will be together, till the end of eternity," she said. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I've been told," he said into ear.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I can't even think of words to say how much I love you," Angel said.  
  
"Just say it. That's all I need."  
  
"I love you. More than you'll ever know. Cause God knows how much I love you."  
  
The tears in her eyes tonight were nothing new and as they were lowered to there bed he pulled her towards him and whispered his utmost love for her.  
  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
  
Inside out, you surround me  
  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
  
Oh, you're everything I know  
  
So how could I let you  
  
How could I let you go  
  
THE END (I think) - Send the feedback for an Epilogue cause I'm not sure if I should write one.  
  



	20. Epilogue

TITLE: In the Past, In the Future  
  
AUTHOR: Danielle  
  
E-MAIL:   
  
DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's, also the song is Someday Out of the Blue by Elton John  
  
TIMELINE: AU  
  
SUMMARY: What if Angel and Buffy were forced to get married but what happens when Angel royally screwed up in the future. EPILOGUE  
  
DEDICATION: To everyone who sent me feedback through the whole story, I love you guys! DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who has my stuff can take it and if you want this just ask I promise not to say no.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A lot but that would be in the end  
  
FEEDBACK: It the end people  
  
RATING: PG-13 sort, it's sad, I almost cried writing it. AN: Character Deaths, just to warn ya. But it's good, I swear.  
  
AN: I need some help with the Fixer, like in beta and research if anyone wants to help me please email me because then I can get the story out faster.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for everyone who wrote me feedback through this whole story and from the last chapter thanks to: Cristina, Terri, mz.sarJe, Anna Ancheta, Carol, Kelly Glover, Rayna Ann Bahm, destiny0403, KIM2004, Brittannie, Pam, Marchelle, Laura, Briony Cain  
  
Epilogue  
  
So that was the end of there story really. He never had anymore visits from Liam, no more freaky dreams, and no one saying that he messed his life up. Because he really didn't in the end. In the end he got the girl, he got the perfect life. He got something that not many people have.  
Angel stared out the window. So many things had changed since the day he had married his wife. Since the day they had been lifted up to the heavens. This day so many years ago had been the day that had changed his future so madly. He met her today. The love of his life. And how he did love her.  
His parents still didn't budge that much, they never liked who he had married. His mom even refused to come to the wedding. They only came around, sort of, when they had met their grandchildren. They would baby- sit, but they wouldn't come around when Buffy was at home. Two years after there marriage, they had there first daughter, Heather, and then came Matthew , Meredith, Eitan, Ariel and Liam. He had thought of the last name. He remembered when he told Buffy he wanted to his newest son to be named Liam, she had looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Why?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
He laughed, she had just given birth and she still acted like Buffy. Still happy and sweet and wonderful, and oh so sarcastic.  
  
"I think it's appropriate," he said taking his son from his wife and looking at his new son.  
  
"Really, why?" She said trying to get up from the bed.  
  
He gently pushed her down and looked down at his wife, "For them giving me you, for them shoving me in the right direction. I think we could name our last son after the person that brought us together. "  
  
"Better be our last child too. My limbs hurt. And I'm forty! I'm old and I look like it. My boobs already sag. And I've had six children in the last fifteen years! No more sex, I'm old and I can't have anymore children."  
  
Angel chuckled at the declarations she had yelled at him that day. He assured her that she was still beautiful, still stunning in her old age. He had shown here that he didn't care that her boobs sagged, and the sex... He laughed a little more loudly at the thought, which definitely didn't work out for her.  
It had been around forty years since that day. Since Liam had been born. He was eighty five, and his wife... he looked out the window again. He didn't understand how it was fair that people died everyday, without a care. How someone could just die, and there would be an announcement in the news, on the paper. And people would take so lightly. Not until it happened to them, did they really understand.  
There was a knock on his door. No, not his door, the old people place his children forced him to live in now. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. He smiled at the visitor.  
  
"Heather!" Angel said to his oldest daughter.  
  
"Hi daddy!" She said hugging him.  
  
"And here I thought no one would remember today." He laughed sadly.  
  
"How could I forget, today is the say you meet Mommy," she said walking him towards the couch.  
  
"Yup and what a wonderful day that was," he said to her as she sat next to him.  
  
She looked at him for a second and touched his hand, "I are you okay, daddy?"  
  
He smiled at his daughter, "Of course, honey."  
  
She nodded, "I brought you something. I found it in one of the boxes that were in the attic, here you go." She said handing him a small pouch.  
  
He slowly opened the pouch and tears sprung to his eyes. His daughter looked at him concerned but he shook his head. He looked at the Claddagh ring and smiled. Buffy had given him this on there tenth anniversary. More tears came to his eyes and he tired to wipe them away but he already knew that they would keep on coming. He had been waiting for them all day.  
  
"Daddy," Heather said quietly as she hugged him close to her. "Its okay daddy, I promise."  
  
He smiled sadly at his daughter and laughed, nothing would be okay anymore. He lived in a shrill of a place that was nothing like the home he and Buffy had lived in. They had the perfect house. It was white, big house, with a blue picket fence and a big yard so the kids could play all the wanted. It was there house. Now Eitan lived there with his wife and children. He didn't mind really, as long as one of the children had their house but it was still his house. The house was were he had made love to his wife for hours on end, were all his children were made. He thought. Heather left an hour later and once again he was staring out that window. He got up suddenly and went to his room. He opened a small box with pictures, jewelry, letters and clothes, but he was looking for something else. He took a small paper at the end of the box and pulled it out. Tears once again formed in his eyes, why was he doing this, he didn't understand. It would just kill him more than the day was already killing him. The paper read:  
  
My dearest Angel, I love you, you know that. I'm so glad your sleeping tonight, for it has been days since you have fallen asleep. I love you so much. And the thought of leaving you here, by yourself, terrifies me. I can't help but think I can't live anywhere without you and your love. I have loved you my whole life even before I have met you. I'm so in love with you and I want you to try and live and remember all those years that we had together, all those happy years we lived together. And promise me; don't go all Romeo, okay?  
With all my love,  
Buffy O'Connor- I love you.  
  
Angel lay on his bed and cried. He remembered how he had woken up that day and found her cold beneath him, and how he had panicked. He wanted to die. He really didn't want to live on this plane without her in it. He would never kill himself only because she asked him not too. But everyday he would hope he would wake up and not be alive. He looked at the bed and grabbed Buffy's old pig and hugged it close to him. He loved her and he still did. He fell asleep that day and to his happiness he didn't wake up the next.  
  
Some day out of the blue  
  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
  
As if our love were new  
  
Some day we can start again, some day soon  
  
2386   
  
Anne looked around and couldn't find anything familiar. She walked slowly up the sidewalk and then looked back. She was totally lost. She walked quicker towards path she was going on and once again looked back and ran smack into someone's chest.  
  
"Oh God, I am so sorry," she said as she tried to pick her books up.  
  
"Its okay," a deep voice said helping her with her books.  
  
She looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy alive. Wait, I know this guy. He was the one from my dream! Anne thought to herself. He handed her, her books and gave her the cutest half smile.  
  
"I'm Leone O'Roake, my friends call me Roake," he said holding his hand out.  
  
"I'm Anne."  
  
"Nice name, so you seem lost, did you need help?" he asked taking hold of her hand.  
  
She shivered at the contact but smiled, "Sure, actually I got pretty lost." As they turned around and went the right way to Anne's class.  
  
"So did you have a lecture or something?"  
  
"Yeah, on Art History," she said as they came nearer to the school.  
  
"Well maybe after that we could have coffee or something, you know..."  
  
Some day out of the blue  
  
Maybe years from now  
  
Or tomorrow night  
  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
  
As if we always knew  
  
Some day we would live again, some day soon  
  
Some day out of the blue  
  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
  
As if our love were new  
  
Some day we can start again, some day soon  
  
THE END!!!  
  
. 


End file.
